Emissaries of Darkness
by JakeRoss2
Summary: Two years after the fall of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Jedi Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with their padawans encounter a threat to the galaxy never before perceived...
1. Part I: Awakening

**STAR WARS**

**Emissaries of Darkness:  
****The Awakening**

**Prologue **

**As the forces of the Confederacy are repelled, and the Supreme Chancellor is rescued at the hands of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker a great disturbance is felt in the Force, a disturbance which resonates so powerfully that Palpatine is actually revealed as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.**

**Two years pass after the revelation of the Sith Lord, and the galaxy retains a measure of well-deserved peace. However a new threat begins to consume the Galactic Republic, where the Jedi; the only hope for the galaxy may not be enough, and where the victorymay be even more terrible… **

**(This is what happens instead of Revenge of the Sith, the 'New Order' belongs to me.) **

**Chapter I **

"Mayras, a planet covered with thick foliage and wild life, as well as abundant in human and alien population is destroyed with no traces of life, only a barren wasteland remains, a hollow core of the former things," said Obi-Wan Kenobi, his padawan Ian Riath at his side.

The young man was now Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan after his Master Akan Gui was killed by General Grievous on the planet Utapau, the same planet where Obi-Wan earned the scar that now stretched across his chest beneath his robes.

Mace Windu nodded, his bald head gleaming in Coruscant's light of the twin suns, "we have also heard word that other planets have been similarly destroyed, devoid of life,"

Yoda, Jedi Master glanced at Obi-Wan, scrutinizing him, "Felt in the Force, did you not? The death of these planets, have we not all?" The nods of agreement and acknowledged agreements went around the Council Chambers.

Anakin Skywalker now spoke-after his resisting Darth Sidious' offer of power, the young Jedi Knight was granted the rank of Master, and was given his elected position on the Council, "The Sith?" he mused, glancing at Mace Windu.

"We had defeated Sidious, the only Sith Lord, and you killed Count Dooku on his ship, no, these are not Sith," acknowledged Mace, pausing a moment, "the only record of this absurd use of the Force is of Darth Nihilus of Darth Traya, on the world of Mirulaka, and a few others,"

"This was a Force related use was it not?" inquired Ian from the center of the room.

Mace Windu glanced at the youth and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Young Riath, you are dismissed, the Council is now in session,"

Ian realizing his mistake in talking nodded feebly, bowed and left with haste.

The Council returned to their problem, "The padawan had a point," noted Agen Kolar scratching his chin lightly, "this was a Force power, that ripped the life from the planet, and left it barren,"

Saesee Tiin glanced at Agen indignantly, "I doubt such monstrosities can be done without the Council's knowing, only a Jedi could do this,"

"Or a Sith," replied Anakin, confident that there was still a Sith Lord out there, other than Sidious, but his wife was alive, and had secretly given birth to twins. The Council still didn't know of them, the young Jedi Master knew it wouldn't be long though.

Mace shook his head indignantly, "the Sith have been removed from the face of the galaxy, you were there Anakin, you were the one who finally saw the darkness in him and saved the lives of Master Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar,"

Anakin yielded, "maybe it is not the Sith,"

"Who then?" inquired Yoda, turning on his repulsor chair to look at each single Master that say on the Council, when no one spoke he continued, "revealed the source of the power was, from the Force it resonated, from the Force it is,"

"To other matters," began Mace, tiring of the talk that was causing a rift between the Council members who believed the Sith still existed, and those who did not, "Master Skywalker has requested a young man from the Agricultural Corps, a Timoth Frejik,"

Anakin nodded, "Yes,"

"Is it agreed?" inquired Mace, "all in favor to remove the young man from the Corps raise your hands," six members of the Council's hands raised, "all against?" three hands rose, "all abstain?" three other hands appeared, "then it is settled, welcome, padawan Frejik,"

* * *

Anakin steadied himself before placing a hand on the shoulder of the young man, "Hello Timoth, I have wonderful news for you, you are now my padawan, welcome back to the order Padawan Frejik,"

The younger teenager looked up at Anakin with gratefulness, "Thank you Master,"

Timoth turned quickly to collect his belongings and return to the Jedi Temple.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

The dark robed figures all stood at attention before their Masters, three stood in front them, and one was the supreme. All were human, and in the same thinking as Darth Sidious, hated aliens, that is why they destroyed the planets Mayras, Ateha, Yuuzzhan'tar, and Brethis.

The Yuuzhan Vong were nearly all but destroyed before they could even enter the System, and now the Order was here. In this galaxy to destroy all forms of alien life, only humans would be allowed to remain, but the Jedi and the Sith were another matter, the two feuding forces may have posed a threat to the Order, having an abundant tolerance for alien life, some of them even being among their ranks.

The three Lords shifted slightly into more comfortable positions and raised their hands, motioning for the robed figures to leave, the Lords were to have their Council in privacy.

The Death Seekers, an invincible sect that started nearly before this galaxy was founded, the Seekers were all human, and from the first ten members of them, they grew to be thousands, all well trained in the Force, the light and the dark side. Their vision was for a universe without aliens, and that only humans should live. They had left this galaxy at first, to expand to the far corners of the universe, destroying entire worlds and leaving them barren, desolate, devoid of alien life. They had now reached this galaxy, which would be the third that they had reached in their quest for the annihilation of aliens. Stealing the Yuuzhan Vong technology they were able to enter this galaxy; passing through the seemingly impassible Black Void.

The three High Lords sat and began the meeting, the three current lords were Nissak, Arafs, and Owedd, the Lord Seeker of Death was at the moment resting in his chambers the true and absolute leader of the Death Seekers.

Nissak had long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, with handsome features and a well-built body, his eyes shone a radiance that defied himself. Owedd was smaller, but still had a well built body, his blonde hair cut short in the rituals of Baaitah, the cleansing of the Clans. While Araf was tall, with a lean body, his hair shaven, revealing a baldhead, which instead of making him hideous made him unusually attractive adding a quaint look that added maturity to his thirty-four years. The marking of the Riash clan extended over his face, marked symbolically for leadership, Araf was the youngest of the Lords, only recently becoming appointed.

"The Jedi may pose a problem," said Nissak, his eyes unusually drained.

"Yes," replied Owedd, turning to face the screen that was before them, they were in the Death Seeker ship _Deathworld_, a truly good name for the occupants who were moving and killing worlds, "as we can see the Jedi have deterred from their proper path, as have the Sith,"

Nissak nodded, adding an even more dead look to his glary eyes, "but will they-,"

"Challenge us?" finished Araf, "yes, it is in their nature, you hear their code, a defilement of the true code: _There is no emotion there is peace, there is no passion there is serenity, there is no ignorance there is knowledge, there is no death there is only the Force_,"

"The Sith have also been similarly corrupted," noted Owedd, "_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_," he shook his head sadly, "purely corrupt, yet an interesting polarization of the two groups,"

"The Shadow Knights are no exception," interposed Nissak, "they use the Force as they choose, not as the Masterchooses,"

"It is ironic though," said Araf, touching his chin lightly, "that these two powerful groups, the only real ones who have understanding of the Force are complete opposites,"

"Indeed," replied Nissak, "the Jensaarai, and Aing-Tii have nothing in common, as well as the Dathomir Witches,"

"These are just factions," dismissed Owedd with a wave of his hand, "they are not truly as well grounded or well aware in their groups as the Jedi or the Sith,"

"So we must continue to study them?" asked Araf and Nissak.

Owedd nodded, "only further experiments and tests will reveal their true colors, have the scouts captured the specimens?"

Araf nodded, "yes, a Sith Lord, a Dark Jedi Master, a Jedi Master, a Jensaarai Defender, and an Aing-Tii Monk, all are in separate cells, and are all unconscious,"

"The Sith Lord is the most powerful, but he is the last of the Sith, there are no more," stated Nissak.

"How is that so, last we heard the Sith were in the thousands, the rumors we heard from the fringe worlds, as were the Jedi, now only a few hundred of that order remain, especially after the end of the war, they had a youngling boom, and even more are being knighted and becoming Masters," replied Owedd.

"Things have changed since the Golden Age," admitted Nissak, shifting in his seat to find another comfortable position, "but we must test the Force weilders, they need the trials to the True Way,"

"Then so it shall be done," said Araf, "the Council of Lords is adjourned, we meet back in the morning,"

All three members of the Council bowed in unison and rose, leaving the Council Chambers.

* * *

Jedi Master Keroth Tyram awoke with a start, and was shocked at his surroundings, stretching out with the Force he was amazed at the powerful presence of the Force, and realized slowly that he was on a ship. Closing his eyes and using the Force to plot out the shape of the galaxy he found where he was, the Heleska System, near Dogabah. 

The handsome young man stood up and reached for his lightsaber and was surprised that it was not connected to his belt, where was it, and who captured him, using the Force to return to his memory he noted the final moments he had retained before waking up in the cell.

He was with Master Arthan D'Cord, when suddenly blinding pain through the Force resonated through his bones. He was then engulfed by darkness. A Similar darkness to what he felt on the ship, in fact, he felt multiple dark presences on the ship, but two were out burning the others, and one was near, a dark Jedi? A Sith? He stipulated, he had been briefed by the Council of Sidious' last apprentice, a secret one that was even more powerful than Dooku.

Could the apprentice be on the ship? No, no longer an apprentice, Sidious was dead, he was now the Sith Master, the Sith Lord.

Keroth folded his legs and entered a Jedi Meditation trance, whatever was out there, he wanted to be prepared.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III **

The hum of a hyperdrive engine's coolant being extracted filled Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker's ear, his new Jedi Starfighter, the one he had modified only a month after Sidious' revelation was now black, and a sleek black at that, having the latest Cloaking System, a Jeau 5-Flux, the best in the galaxy.

"Artoo, restart the engines," he said referring to his astromech droid that was in the socket provided for him, the small droid twiddled an affirmation and the engines started again, the engine stalled and Anakin couldn't help but hit his hand against the helm of the ship in frustration, his baby was stalling.

Not of course referring to his twin children, Luke and Leia who were with their mother and her family on Naboo, the former Senator resigning her post as the Senator of Naboo, but to his ship.

Artoo twiddled a query, and Anakin shook his head, "no Artoo it isn't the Pulse-connector, it couldn't be, I only installed it last week,"

The hanger in the Jedi Temple was unusually quiet he noted as he wiped the grime from his hands with a syncloth, and throwing it to the floor in frustration, "This isn't working,"

"What isn't working Master Skywalker?" inquired a small boy who Anakin guessed was only seven, he was a youngling and younglings were not permitted in the Docking bay, but instead of rebuking the child for coming as he would have done a few years ago, he saw an image of his son in his eyes and smiled, "the ship isn't starting, giving a lot of trouble,"

The youngling turned his face in confusion, "did you check the pulse-connector?" he asked, a little smug about it.

Anakin's eyes widened and he felt annoyed, "not you too youngling, but no, I doubt it is the Pulse-Connector, I changed it last week,"

"Okay," replied the youngling who turned on his heels and left.

Anakin's eyes trailed the youngling, he reminded him so much of Luke. How Anakin missed his family, Luke, Leia, and Padmé. He wished he could be with them now but he couldn't, the Council would cast him out if they ever found out. He turned back to his work and felt a familiar presence behind him.

"What's wrong Anakin?" inquired Obi-Wan, looking at the ship.

"Nothing master," he replied, saying Master as it was Obi-Wan's position on the Council and not his being Anakin's master, "just a little trouble with the ship, that's all,"

Obi-Wan nodded and squinted at his ship, "modified again I see, mm-hmm," he looked closely, "sure it's not the Pulse-Connector?"

Anakin cried out in frustration, "you are the third person to ask me that, No,"

Obi-Wan smiled, "alright, alright, but you and your padawan must meet with me and the Defense Council in an hour,"

Anakin checked his wrist Chrono, "alright, one hour,"

Obi-Wan left him with a frustrated look upon his face, Anakin sighed and touched the Pulse-Connector panel and the small thick vile protruded from its socket, he removed it and switched it with his old one, "alright Artoo, try again," he said with a subdued sigh.

The engine stalled for a moment then turned to a silent hum, Anakin looked at the ship with shock, Artoo began to tweet a response and Anakin shot the droid a look, "don't even say _I told you so_," with a disgruntled sigh he turned on his heels, heading toward the Defense Council chambers.

* * *

The Defense Council was in session and at that moment the new Supreme Chancellor Fenn was sitting in as an observer. His three senatorial guards around him, unarmed. 

The Defense Council, as well as the many new Councils that were constructed at the end of the Clone Wars was built up of five Jedi Masters or Knights. The Defense Council was consisted of Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Tholme, Aayla Secura,Xafrew and Agen Kolar.

Tholme was the first to speak as Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well as their padawans were present, "a disappearance of Jedi Master Keroth Tyram, as well as the death of Arcan D'Cord is under way,"

Obi-Wan looked surprised, "Arthan? You mean the Cerean?"

Tholme nodded and continued to speak, "and the remaining Confederate Droids have been taken control of by MasterDanva on Mustafar, the droids are now under the Republic's control,"

"And for this we are grateful," said Fenn from his seat, "we cannot say how much thanks we owe to the Jedi, to think, Chancellor Palpatine; a Sith Lord?"

Mace cleared his throat, "and we have also persuaded General Grievous to accept his punishment and his sentencing at Star's End,"

Anakin nodded and accepted this, "what is the assignment?"

Master Windu smiled, "always the anxious one aren't you Master Skywalker," he cleared his throat, "you and Master Kenobi are to investigate the destruction of the Alien worlds, we need more information and two Jedi Masters' input as well as their padawan's would be very useful,"

"This would give us much insight into the heart and mind of our enemy," finished Agen.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, "Are they our enemy for certain Masters?"

Mace looked confused, "they have destroyed countless worlds through the Force, and you now ask if they are our enemy?"

Obi-Wan didn't back down from his point, "they may be confused, misguided,"

"That does not excuse their actions," replied Agen.

"Yes but none are beyond redemption, remember Master Revan? He was a Jedi during the battle with the Mandalorians and then became a Sith Lord, in fact the first Darth, later he earned redemption and was accepted back into the Jedi Order, and was one of the key Jedi Masters in rebuilding it," continued Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps this is a matter for the High Council?" inquired Mace, reminding Obi-Wan of Fenn's presence.

The Jedi Master hesitated and nodded, "that is true, we will go,"

"Masters Kenobi, Skywalker, you are dismissed," said Mace.

The two Jedi Masters bowed and left the Defense Council's room, "a Jedi transport will take us to Mayras," said Obi-Wan, "or do you want to go with your starfighter still?"

"No, the padawan's don't have their own starfighters, and I wouldn't want them on loan from the temple," replied Anakin, at this Timoth coughed ever slightly.

"Alright Anakin, I'll meet you in the hanger in two hours, we willleave then,"


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV **

**_In transit, Jedi Temple-Coruscant to Mayras, Jaya System _**

"But how did you defeat the droid, I found he was very difficult," said Timoth, eyeing his fellow padawan Ian.

"It was simple," boasted Ian, "the droid's lightsaber skills were no match for me, I am training under Master Kenobi as a Form III student, that is master Kenobi's technique,"

"I am training under the Form IV technique," replied Timoth, "Master Skywalker favors the Form II technique though,"

Ian laughed, "How long have you been a Jedi?"

Timoth felt his cheeks flush, "for a month,"

His fellow padawan laughed again, "you are no Jedi, you're a farmer, I remember you from master Yoda's levitation class," he laughed again, "even your best friend Kai Dell became a Jedi padawan, but you did not,"

"How long have you been a Jedi?" countered Timoth turning red.

"Two years, ever since the end of the Clone Wars, Master Kenobi took me on as a student under him before going after Grevious," replied Ian.

"You got to fight Grevious?" asked Timoth, the awe showed in his voice and face.

Ian smiled and smirked a bit, "why yes I did,"

"And you-,"

Anakin entered the room, "Aren't you two suppose to be in a levitation trance?"

Ian and Timoth sucked in the air quickly and closed their eyes, trying to regain there standing.

Anakin shook his head and left.

* * *

"What were they talking about?" asked Obi-Wan as Anakin took a seat beside him in the cockpit.

"They were playing 'my Bantha is bigger than yours'," replied Anakin dryly.

Obi-Wan laughed and touched some switches, "it is natural for padawans, especially male padawans to try to outsmart and out boast the other, it must be the testosterone,"

Anakin laughed lightly and turned to look out the view port, his mind was drifting again, back to thoughts of Padmé, he could not let the thoughts of his family dissipate, they were constantly haunting him, Obi-Wan glanced back over at him, "what's wrong Anakin?"

The young Jedi snapped out of his reverie, "oh, nothing master," he lied, closing his eyes, "just tired," he finished, but his thoughts could not leave him.

"You can tell me you know Anakin," replied Obi-Wan, still stretching out with the Force toward his old padawan.

"It's nothing," he replied softly, "it's nothing,"

"Does it have something to do with Padmé?" inquired the older Jedi Master.

Anakin had a hard time keeping his emotions clamped and he could not escape the surprised look that slipped onto his face, "no," he quickly lied, "it's not about her,"

Obi-Wan smiled, "oh but it is isn't it?"

Anakin breathed out loudly in frustration, and stood up from his position, "I'm going to get some rest, I need my strength,"

"Alright," replied Obi-Wan with his smile still smothered on his face, "we'll talk later,"

* * *

Anakin lay on his bed, but sleep could not come to him, his thoughts kept drifting towards Padmé and his children, he wondered what they were doing, and how they were. He knew that both of his children were strong in the Force, he felt it the moment he saw Luke's little head.

He also knew that Luke would be a powerful Jedi Knight, maybe one day even more powerful that he himself. It would make him happy if he were to eventually become a Jedi Knight.

Luke and Leia were both now two stadnard years old, yet the Jedi Master had only spent three months with them. Anakin tried his best at times to escape to them, they needed him, and he needed them, it was as if they were part of each other. He made up his mind, he would write a letter to Padmé and his children, let them know how he missed them and how he felt, how he ached to be with them, but he couldn't.

Anakin Skywalker found a piece of Synthpaper, and began to write.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V **

Obi-Wan felt the cold of death as he stepped off the Jedi Transport and onto the planet Mayras. He felt the pain and death of all those who were on the planet when it was hit, and he felt the dark taint that now left an imprint, like footsteps in the sand of the sea.

Anakin and the padawans also felt it, the coldness and harshness of the planet, all the trees were withered, and dead. The soil was a grayish color, nothing like the lush greenery nor the rich brown soil remained. The four Jedi stood and could not help but tremble in the aura of the planet.

A figure appeared in the distance and the Jedi stretched out in the Force toward the figure, Obi-Wan felt the familiar presence. "Cody!" he shouted toward the Clone Commander, who was his former subordinate.

"Generals Kenobi, Skywalker," he replied as he reached them, a small squad of Clones behind him, "secure the Generals landing site," he ordered the troopers.

"You have been sent by the Republic?" inquired Cody.

"Yes," replied Anakin, "the Jedi Council has assigned us to investigate the Force's effect on the planet,"

Cody frowned, "what's there to see?" he asked, "everything is dead, the entire company took a week to bury the dead,"

Obi-Wan stretched his hand out, "remember Cody, the Force is very powerful,"

Cody nodded, "as you say General,"

"And we are no longer Generals Cody," replied Obi-Wan, "you can refer to us as Jedi,"

"As you say General,"

"Old habits die hard," muttered Anakin as Cody and the troopers began to escort them to the camp.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat meditating on the ground, it felt dead below him, and the eerie feeling that unnerved him still remained, the Force was telling him something, the feeling was telling him something, the people who were killed died a horrible, painful death, feeling their life energies being sucked from them.

The Jedi Master grew silent as Ian came to stand behind him, "master?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "what is it Ian?"

"I was wondering if you had any lessons for me," he asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment and nodded, "do you know how to use the Force as a shield?"

"Like to deflect blaster bolts with your body like Master Skywalker?"

"No, it is like a physical barrier, an armor that can be used to shield you," replied the Jedi Master, "it won't do much good against a lightsaber, but it will protect you from Force related attacks, and small physical pressures,"

"Can you teach me this?"

"Yes, just stretch out with the Force as in a meditation trance, enter slowly…"he said, his voice becoming a whisper, "no fold yourself in the Force, let it become a blanket over your body, let it become part of you…but you must remain calm, and centered,"

"Alright, what now?" asked Ian after a while.

Obi-Wan smiled, "just try to keep it up," stretching out his hand he aimed a kinetic push toward the young man, the Force attack went straight through him and the Jedi Master was surprised, "amazing, when my master first taught me this I was thrown off my feet, you are really powerful in the Force Ian,"

Ian smiled, "thank you Master,"

"Alright, let's try something different,"

* * *

Anakin shook the sleepiness away with the Force, bathing himself temporarily with it and replenishing his strength. The young Jedi Master had not slept since first feeling the resonating in the Force, it was so strong that he thought he was going to die through the sheer strength of it.

Anakin had mastered Form VII, after his encounter with Sidious and seeing how weak his Form II technique was against it, he mastered Juyo, the most deadly of all lightsaber techniques. He had made it his goal to learn all seven lightsaber forms, including the three unorthodox techniques. So far he had learned three, three that proved valuable in the two years since his becoming a Master.

The Jedi Master stretched his muscles and turned toward the setting sun, even its glow did not give life to Mayras, and as the transplant had tried and failed, nothing would grow on Mayras again. He felt pity for the planet, it was now dead, like Boz Pity, except that that planet had life on it still.

Anakin felt the weight of the deaths of all those who died on the planet on his chest before he breathed again.

* * *

It was a day later and Obi-Wan felt it, a powerful resonation in the Force, he turned trying to pin the place where it came from through the Force. He could not place it, it was evasive, and the presence was familiar. The Jedi Master grew tired of the presence's evasive actions and his emerald lightsaber activated, "who are you, reveal yourself!"

"Always brash aren't you Obi-Wan," said a voice from behind him, when the Jedi Master turned he knew the voice but could not believe his eyes, "Master!"

Before him stood the spectrum image of Qui-Gon Jinn, deceased Jedi Master, his master that was killed by the Sith Apprentice on Naboo, the Zabrak with the red tattoos that consumed his body, "hello Obi-Wan,"

"But, you're dead," sputtered Obi-Wan, his world was shaking.

Qui-Gon smiled, "remember, it the Force, and there is no death, but we all live forever, in the Force," he touched his former padawan's forehead, "you cannot imagine what one can learn from the Shaman of the Whills," his smile faded, "do you know what has happened here?" he inquired.

Obi-Wan, was still amazed that he was speaking to his master, but shook his head, "yes-I mean no Qui-Gon," he amended his statement quickly, "what has happened here,"

"What do you feel?" asked his old master unblinking.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force, "I feel the death of all these that have died," he replied, but Qui-Gon unmoved face showed him that he had the wrong answer.

"What do you feel in the Living Force padawan," he asked this time.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened himself to the Living Force, and suddenly felt the full pain stretch all over his body, excruciating pain that was destroying him from his core, but he held strong, his master had given him something to do and he would see it through, "I-I feel deaths still occurring, they are all still dying…in the Force," he said now alarmed, his eyes flashed open, "but master…" Qui-Gon was gone.

The Jedi Master turned, confused, did his master still live, or was it the feeling of death upon the planet that gave him the hallucination. Obi-Wan was confused but now had valuable information to give the Council.

As he walked toward the camp he felt it before it happened, and leapt out of the way, a large proton core was blasted past him and he felt the pure energy as it ripped through the camp.

Surprised and shocked, the Jedi Master ran toward the camp, the enemy was here.

* * *

CC-2224, Commander Cody was now fourteen standard years old. His two years serving in the Clone Wars, and his two past years gave him much experience, and the instincts of a Jedi when trouble was afoot. He readied his DC-15 blaster rifle and exited the makeshift military building. The proton torpedo was coming right for him and he leapt out of the way while activating his emergency broadcast, the sirens sounded and the battle had begun 


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI **

Anakin's lightsaber was in his hand before the first wave hit, and the hundreds of running soldiers that had amazingly amassed in the time of a day had caught the Jedi Master off guard. Ian and Timoth were right behind him, their lightsabers also in their grips.

Blaster bolts sizzled and came from both directions, clones firing as well as the unknown enemy. Timoth and Ian were about to run forward when Anakin called them back, "no, there are too many of them, and if we go in headfirst we'll be killed,"

"What do we do then master?" asked Timoth, eyeing the soldiers that were now running toward them.

Anakin thought for a moment, "first we find Commander Cody if he's still alive, and Master Kenobi, then we try to find a reasonable area where we can mount an attack,"

"But I can take them Master Skywalker," complained Ian.

Anakin shook his head, "no you cannot, now come," he could not help but be amazed at how he was now much more like Obi-Wan than he thought, the older Jedi Master must have rubbed off on him.

"Half of the installment is down General Skywalker, and a third of the infantry is either dead or wounded," said Cody as he fired in the direction of the enemy.

Anakin seethed inwardly and activated his lightsaber as three men ran forward, their blasters aimed at the four who were now on the outskirts of the camp. Anakin threw his lightsaber forward and the blade spun, dismembering the enemy soldiers' hands. The three men, now without arms fell to the floor in surrender.

Cody nodded his approval and reloaded his blaster rifles' power cell, "I'm gonna run out of ammo soon General, if you have a plan I suggest you implement it now,"

Ian was stubborn, "I can take them,"

"No you cannot," replied a voice from behind, and Obi-Wan joined the group, "can you three not feel it, these men are using the Force, they are all Force-sensitive and well trained and are using it to meld and form a well organized fighting group,"

Ian and Timoth looked alarmed, "that means that they can destroy us with the Force,"

Anakin scowled, "no, they are not the ones who killed the planet, they are probably subordinates, infantry,"

"Um, as much as I like sitting around talking while we are getting slaughtered, can we move Generals?" inquired Cody as he turned his back on them.

"What's his problem?" inquired Obi-Wan, a little taken aback at the Clone's mood, which was a little more icy and cold than usual.

"Age," shrugged Anakin, turning to see what they could do, "we have to get to the Jedi Transport,"

"Yes," agreed Obi-Wan as they made their way toward the ship, "I have very important information for the Council, this is a new face of war,"

As they reached the clearing Anakin muttered a curse beneath his breath as an entire enemy brigade was surrounding the ship, and a few score Clones, unarmed were being escorted onto the loading ramp.

"How are we gonna get off this cesspit now?" asked Cody.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, "I think I have an idea,"

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped out into the open, his hands above his head, "we surrender," Anakin and the others were shocked.

"Some idea," muttered Cody, stepping out into the light.

The obvious leader of the group, a man in light blue armor and having seven honor guards came before them, "ah, the mighty Jedi surrender? And my masters were so speaking of how acclaimed the Jedi were,"

Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew into his hand and he swept through the soldiers, and the others joined him. The leader looked slightly amused, "your killing everyone of my soldiers isn't going to bring back the ones that the Lords have killed,"

Obi-Wan's lightsaber sheered through the leader's last honor guard and he turned toward, him, "you will tell me what you know," he said, using a little nudging with the Force.

The leader laughed, "your pathetic Jedi mind tricks cannot work on us fool," he stretched his hand out and Obi-Wan was thrown back with such force that his breath involuntarily left his lungs. The others aimed their weapons at the leader and similar fates met them and he threw them against the ship.

The leader laughed, "And to think that I am one of the weakest of the masters," with a toss of his hand he knocked Anakin unconscious and a Comlink flew into his hands, "I have the Jedi Knights you have requested to see Lady Darra,"

The soft voice that came across the com sent a chill through the young leaders bones, "well done commander, the High Masters will surely hear of these works, now bring them to _Last Sight_, I would meet with them immediately," after a short silence, "they are our guests, allow the Jedi to keep their lightsabers, but the clone's blaster must be confiscated,"

"Yes Lady Darra,"

The Commander used the Force to raise the bodies of the unconscious and carried them with him into the Jedi transport.

* * *

Lady Darra was a beautiful woman, and her beauty led many Seekers to their deaths, in vain attempts to win her hand in marriage and gain her as their lover. Her long curly blonde hair fell in tresses over her shoulders, and her light blue eyes and slender body let little to the eyes and mind. Her robes were tight around her body, similar to Jedi robes but a light blue which complemented her eyes, a lightsaber was connected to her belt. But it was not her beauty that had earned her the rank of Master, but it was her power, her strength, and her control of the Force.

Each Death Seeker had their place, from the lowestto theHigher Echelon, The Commanders or the Apprentices as they were known, to Knight, to Master, to High Master, to Lord, to High Lord and finally the highest mastery; the rank of Lord Seeker of Death. There were always three High Lords at a time, and one Lord Seeker of Death. Unlike the Sith who killed each other over petty titles, and power, each Seeker knew his or her place, and none fought and bickered for a higher position, or that one was executed, the law was simple.

Darra stretched out with the Force, and she knew that the Jedi were now on her ship, and she was elated to have them as guests, she wished to understand their view of the Force, and did not wish to be dictated to by her High Master who the Jedi were, this would be her own private investigation, and none would know other than the Seeker Lords.

Darra closed her eyes and followed the Jedi as they were now awake and moving freely, they would be in her chambers shortly.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII **

Obi-Wan felt the Force radiating off of every person he saw on the ship, he and his four companions were not Prisoners of War, but were actually Guests, as the leader had said, and they were all allowed to keep their weapons, except for Cody, and walk freely. So far Obi-Wan felt no deception from the young leader, but as he had felt on Mayras, he was much stronger in the Force than he was, and he could have been shrouding himself in the false emotion to drive the Jedi to trust him.

The ship was called _Last Sight, _and he gained that it was indeedthe last sight for many who had encountered it.

Anakin and Timoth kept glancing at Obi-Wan, trying to find out what to do, Ian he noticed was aloof, not even giving his master a glance or an acknowledgement. It seemed that Obi-Wan was always ending up with the stubborn padawan learners, while Anakin's was very submissive to him.

The five entered a large room, and were shocked at what was before them-a miniature version of pure elegance, finely carved woods from the most remarkable of trees, silver and gold in much find. And as Obi-Wan recalled, silver and gold were almost all but extinct, just as the Sith were, rare to find.

And sitting at a small artificial fountain sat one of the most beautiful woman thefive had ever seen, Timoth and Ian's mouths gaped regardless of their Jedi training, and Obi-Wan had a more controlled look at her. Anakin was seemingly unaffected and Cody automatically took her as an enemy Commander, so she was of no interest to him.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat as the leader left the room, the doors behind them closing with a hiss, "Ah greetings," he was quiet for a while before continuing, "my companions and I are…representing the Jedi Council in meeting with you, um," he was at a loss for words, he was not really a diplomatic Jedi at the moment, although he was well that during the Clone Wars, even receiving the nickname The Negotiator.

The woman smiled, and the padawans tried their best to regain their composure, but then she spoke, "Ah, welcome Jedi Knights, representative's of the Jedi Order, and the Jedi Council, I must say that I am very sorry for that little incident on the planet, you see my young friend the Commander is indeed a very bloodthirsty one, and although your army consists of humans, he still wanted to destroy them,"

"Ah, well yes," replied Obi-Wan, a bit lost.

Something clicked in Anakin's mind, a word she said, "Humans?" he inquired, "what have you against aliens?"

The woman looked confused, but soon smiled, "but wait, where are my manners, I am Lady Darra, Master of this ship and this clan, and you are?"

Obi-Wan could have slapped himself, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, these are Anakin Skywalker my pa-I mean my fellow Master, padawan learners Timoth Frejik, and Ian Riath, and Clone Commander Cody,"

"Very well, it is nice to meet you all, er-you said Clone Commander?" she said, a bit of confusion marking her beautiful face; using the Force to probe her immediate thoughts he felt her feigning ignorance, Obi-Wan ignored this and allowed Cody to answer.

"Yes," replied Cody, "I am of the Grand Army of the Republic, Clone Commander 2224, also known as Cody,"

She looked a bit flushed, "well, I thought the Jedi were above such notions, cloning?" she shook her head, "well by the Force," she grew quiet as if wanting to ask something, then decided to anyway, "I have heard that the Jedi use lightsabers?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan were both confused, "yes, we do,"

"Interesting," she replied, more to herself that to them brushing a stray hair from her eyes, "may I see one of you in battle, if I may not be so rude, but I wish to see this weapon in action, and how you wield the true weapon,"

Her description of the lightsaber was a bit strange noted Obi-Wan, but the Force showed that she was merely curious, and he obliged, "Anakin?"

Anakin nodded and stepped forward brandishing his lightsaber, the weapon activated with a _snap-hiss_, and the brilliant blue blade lit the floor with a dull glow. Darra clasped her hands together, "wonderful," she said in true sincerity, "I will spar with you," she standing from her seat and moving towards him.

Anakin unsure as to what her intentions were brought his lightsaber into a defensive position. Darra smiled and her lightsaber which was connected to her belt flew into her grasp, as her slender fingers brushed the activation plate, the weapon's blade shot out, a viridian glow now on the floor, "come Jedi,"

Anakin shook his head, "no, an honored opponent must always be given the first move,"

She smiled again, "well then, let us begin,"

* * *

Darra rushed forward with unbelievable speed and swept her blade upward, Anakin's lightsaber rushed forward to meet her and the two lightsabers intersected crackling softly and giving off sparks. The two blades disengaged and engaged again, this time with both combatants a few inches away from each other.

With a Force push Anakin repelled Darra's blade and moved forward, the beauty spun away from him and brought her blade in front of her parallel to her body, intercepting the young Jedi Master's blade, "well done, you have good form," she gave a little push and their lightsabers disengaged.

Anakin thrust outward and Darra hooked her lightsaber forward, "good," she drove him back again and Anakin fell backwards, but instead of staying on the floor he continued with the roll and got back up, his lightsaber again on the defensive, "interesting move," Darra commented.

Anakin did not allow her words and comments to distract him, but slowly and calmly kept his own, parrying and driving her back. Finally Darra stopped playing and with a sudden change in Form her lightsaber was everywhere, using the Seeker Lightsaber Form III, Jiau, the fastest of their lightsaber forms. Anakin could not help but surrender in the end.

Darra smiled as the young Jedi Master deactivated his lightsaber, conceding victory, he coughed, "That was…very good Lady Darra, you are very skilled in your lightsaber Forms, may I ask what Form that was?"

Darra laughed, "no, it is not a lightsaber form that the Jedi would know of, although some of the High Masters, and all of the High Lords have mastered all ten Jedi and Sith Lightsaber Forms,"

Obi-Wan looked perplexed, "High Masters, High Lords?"

"Our leaders," she explained and Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

"May I ask what was the reason for destroying the planets through the Force Lady Darra?" asked Obi-Wan quite direct.

Darra's lightsaber hissed as it was deactivated, "The planets were corrupt, they had to be destroyed,"

"By the dark side?" asked Ian.

Darra looked at the young padawan, as if now seeing him for the first time, "No, corrupted as in they are not belonging to the True Way, and they are aliens,"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked startled, "so you destroyed planets, and their occupants because they did not convert to your way? The _True Way_, and that the others were aliens?" asked Obi-Wan in disbelief.

Darra shook her head, "I did not kill them, only the High Lords and the Lord Seeker has the knowledge and the power to use the Force in such ways,"

Obi-Wan was still confused, "you accepted their destruction and your masters use the dark side, but I sense no dark taint in you,"

Darra smiled, "Not all of the Death Seekers use the dark side and not all are good,"

Finally, thought Obi-Wan, a name for these people, "when can we leave Lady Darra, I wish to have a word with the Jedi Council and meet back with you and your people,"

Darra looked thoughtful, and was speculating the events that could occur finally she conceded, "you can leave when you wish and you are welcome to stay as long as you would like, my ship will always be open for you five, however, my other brethren may not have the same view, so beware," she tossed a small datapad for the Jedi Master, and Obi-Wan caught it, "this is some information to take back to your masters, we will permit any human, or human Jedi to join us, your ship is prepped and ready to go when you are,"

The five visitors bowed, "thank you Lady Darra," and left the chambers.

Darra was quiet as she watched Obi-Wan leave, she didn't understand why, but she felt a certain kinship toward Obi-Wan, confused she shook her head, clearing her mind, she could not allow the handsome Jedi Master to interfere with her thoughts, quietly she returned to her meditation.

* * *

Boarding the ship Obi-Wan blocked Ian from entering, the other Jedi and Cody turned, confused, "Ian I want you to remain here,"

The young man was alarmed, "Master?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "I would have stayed in your place but I have valuable information for the Council, and I need to go, but you my padawan, you can remain, and try to gain as much information as you can, find their ways; we need to find their weaknesses, learn all you can,"

Ian's face fell, "yes master," Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on the young Jedi's shoulder, "don't worry Ian, the Force is strong in you, and it will be with you always, and so will I,"

Ian nodded with a small twinge of hope, "I shall remain master,"

Ian had his ship removed from the transport and watched as it rose from the landing platform and exited into space, he turned to find a place where he could remain.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII **

The Jedi Council was again in session, all twelve Jedi Masters ready to discuss and gage the new threat, as well as add the newly found information of Obi-Wan.

"These invaders are a threat," insisted Ki-Adi Mundi, the Cerean Jedi Masters face etched with stubbornness.

Mace raised a hand, "how have they invaded?" he inquired, "the black void is impenetrable, and the unknown regions are too dangerous to traverse, and how have they slipped through our perceptions?" he turned back to Obi-Wan and Anakin, "you both say that the…apprentice you met was much stronger than you in the Force?"

Anakin flushed but Obi-Wan was direct, "yes, so powerful that he knocked me unconscious without even moving a muscle, literally."

"And Lady Darra was even more powerful, and they use lightsabers just like us," replied Anakin, intentionally omitting the fact that he had battled her and she had won, "they call themselves the Death Seekers,"

"And they have no tolerance of aliens," stated Obi-Wan.

"That could explain Arthan being killed," noted Ki-Adi.

Obi-Wan grew silent, and the room felt his thoughts. Master Yoda turned to him, his eyes twinkled with understanding, "Something to say have you, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan rose from his position and stood in the room's center circle, "I…was visited by Qui-Gon Jinn," every member of the council looked confused and a bit flustered, all but Master Yoda, the Jedi Master continued, "and he allowed me to open myself to the living Force on Mayras, and I felt-," the Jedi hesitated.

Yoda was looking at him with pure interest and curiosity, "what feel did you, Master Kenobi?"

"I felt the death of the Force," he replied, at these words a hush fell over the entire council, and Anakin shot him a look, he had not told his former apprentice of his encounter with Qui-Gon.

Mace was the first to speak, "how did you feel this?"

"When we die, we remain in the Force is that not so?" inquired Obi-Wan, a rhetorical question not needing an answer, "we accept these facts, however, what happens when the Force is what is being drained, the life energy of a planet and its inhabitants,"

Distinguished alarm filled the Council chambers, "How sure of this are you master Kenobi?" asked Plo Koon, the Kel Dor Jedi Master, his mechanical voice echoing in the room.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, "I am positive that this is what is happening, and with the Death Seeker's unwavering hate of aliens, no planet is safe from their wrath,"

Master Yoda nodded and Mace stated his thoughts, "Then this is even worse than our original fears," he was quiet for a moment, "have you found anything on Master Tyram's whereabouts?"

"They still remain a mystery Master Windu,"

The Senior Jedi Master nodded, understanding, "and you allowed your padawan to remain on the shuttle _Last Sight_?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "maybe his spending time with them will give him a better understanding of the them and allow us to meet a truce or treaty," Some of the Jedi Masters nodded in agreement and Obi-Wan returned to his seat.

"We will need to gain more information about our enemy before we can act," continued Mace.

Agen spoke, "We have recently found word that an entire fleet has converged at Ryloth, enemy fighters, the Death Seekers,"

Mace looked thoughtful and all knew that he was thinking of a military strategy to counter their imminent attack, the Jedi Master pressed his lips together in a grim look, "I will need a score of Jedi to join me and a few squadron on Clones intercept their attack, only five more members of the council can join me, who is coming?"

Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Saesee Tiin agreed to join him, the rest of the squadron leaders would be selected from the Knights and padawans.

"May the Force be with us," said Mace as the Council was adjourned the rest of the members could only wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

**_Orbit, Ryloth_**

The three Republic Cruisers exited hyperspace a few parsecs away from Ryloth, the Twilek homeworld. As they converged in a defensive pattern the squadrons were prepared to engage, a dozen squadrons all made up of a dozen fighters, making it a line of one-hundred and forty-four fighters. A Jedi Master and his padawan were leaders of each squadron, while Mace Windu served as Commander of the Fleet.

"Alright," he said over the Com, "prepare to engage enemy,"

"Prepared, Blue Leader," said Obi-Wan leading the Blue Squadron.

"Prepared, Red Leader," said Anakin leading the Red Squadron, and those two voices were followed with the remaining leaders.

"Alright, maintain Comm silence," order Mace as the incoming fighters approached, he silently counted in his mind and listened to the quiet beeping of the ship's sensors and his R4 unit's beeps, he slowly released himself into the Force, "Engage," the battle had begun.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX **

Anakin's black starfighter with white stripes flashed through the battle, he twisted his throttle and the ship went into a spin allowing him to fire seven shots in rapid succession. His plasma and ion upgrades were coming through as he blasted the ships into oblivion, his comm chimed, "This is Red One, this is Red One, requesting back up, I have three on my tail,"

Anakin became alarmed, "Timoth!" he spun his ship around with a light twist of his throttle and twisted toward him, "Red Leader coming in, Red Three cover me," he said.

"As you say General," replied the Clone Trooper.

"Execute Save 34," commanded Anakin as he neared Timoth, Red One, "alright One, drop," Timoth's ship did a tight drop and banked, Anakin fired and one of the enemy ships were destroyed, the other two spun away from him, the Jedi Masterclickedhis jaw as Red Three went spiraling into another member of Red Squadron.

Anakin switched hiscomm to the Jedi Council's private frequency, "Masters, is it possible for them to be melding in the Force?" he asked, amazed at the proficiency at which the Death Seekers were destroying them and their almost droid like reflexes and well formulated plan; it was as if they were drawing of the poers of each other, he had to admit their flying was a bit better than his.

Mace Windu's voice came across clear, "Maybe Master Skywalker, but we have not seen it in use since the days of the Sith."

Yellow Leader, Plo Koon cried out as his Jedi starfighter's rear end exploded from a Death Seekers' blasters, "Losing cabin pressure, systems failing," he shouted over the Com.

"Master Koon!" shouted Saesee over the Com.

"Go on without me, there is at least one thing I can do," he replied his ship moving even faster than before, the ship exploded as it entered between a small squadron of Death Seekers, the seven other ships were engulfed by the explosion, Jedi Master Plo Koon, Kel Dor Jedi Master, was dead.

Mace's voice came over the com, "That's forty-seven percent of our fleet down, including three Jedi, and the enemy is only increasing,"

"I have never seen precision like this," said Saesee Tiin in awe.

Anakin activated his Ion Lasers and activated his remote sensors, "Artoo locate a weakness on them," the droid twiddled and did as he was told, a small schematic of the enemy ship appeared on the starfighters' sleek screen, showing two red spots, one above the cockpit and the other beneath them, he conveyed this information to the rest of the fleet and fired.

"Master Skywalker take control of Yellow Squadron," order Mace as his starfighter passed him, "I will take control of Gold Squadron,"

"Blue Leader here," said Obi-Wan, "we have found their fleet ship, it is hidden behind that moon over there," he said using the Force to show them.

"Alright, Masters Kenobi and Tiin, take the fight to them," replied Mace.

Anakin tightened his grip on the throttle and the ship's alarms activated, he was moving too fast for the sensors to help him aim, the Jedi Maser felt a small disturbance in the Force, he tilted his ship to the right and a Ion torpedo flew past him. Artoo twiddled uneasily, and Anakin laughed, "calm down Artoo,"

* * *

"Green Leader here," said Saesee over the Com as his seven remaining members of his squadron including his padawan learner Elsis followed. 

"Red Leader here," replied Obi-Wan, his ten remaining squad members in formation behind him, "It's well defended people, prepare to engage," affirmations from his clone pilots comforted the Jedi master. The Fleet Ship was huge, thrice the size of the Republic Carrier, "Maintain Comm silence," he ordered as they drew even closer, the Jedi Master released himself to the Force, trying his best to keep his sensed dampened, the enemy were very powerful in the Force, anything he did Force associated would be felt by them.

"Enemy fighters!" shouted Saesee as three enemy squadrons came against them in full offense, thirty-six fighters in all, and from the sense of it, noted Saesee, they were all using the Force, "Green One take lead," he ordered, referring to his padawan as he fell back, "Green seven form up behind me, Continual Bombardment, Red Rancor split with a Corellian Twister,"

"As you say General," replied the clone as he came into line behind the Jedi Master.

"Engaged," said Obi-Wan over the com as the first blaster bolts went sizzling.

Saesee's ship dove and the clone followed, a trio of enemy fighters came toward him and his ship twisted away, the Clone fired and they exploded in a flash of blinding light, the Jedi Master grinned uneasily, "Green Seven return to Squadron Leader's Command, Green One form up, Green Three take lead,"

Elsis came up behind her master and blasted an enemy fighter away, "alright Master, what is it?"

Saesee's sensor alarms went off and his jaw dropped, "By the Force," another Fleet Ship appeared, followed by two more, "Red Lead this is too much, I'm recalling my squadron,"

Obi-Wan agreed, they had lost three of their squadron members, and now the enemy was releasing a dozen more squadrons after them, "this plan is wrecked, to his squadron, Red Squadron fall back, return to main battle,"

Saesee glanced over his shoulder into the corner, then realized there was nothing he could do, "Alright, Green Squadron fall back, return to main battle," he twisted and his ship made a lurch, "Astromech?" he said alarmed, the R4 unit was confused, and kept trying to disengage his rear thrusters.

"Master?" asked Elsis from her ship.

"Return to main battle, Green One take lead," he said quickly as he turned to recalibrate his thrusters, they were failing.

"Master?" asked Elsis again, her ship beside the Jedi Masters.

"Go!" he shouted resetting it, the engine stalled again.

Elsis screamed as her ship exploded beside his and another flurry of blaster bolts were sent behind him, "Elsis!" he cried out, but felt it in the Force, she was dead, the young Twilek Jedi was dead, he was quiet for a moment as he tried again to reset his engines, then sighed, "Red Lead take lead of my squadron, it was a pleasure serving with you," the Jedi Master concluded, giving up hope.

Obi-Wan clicked his teeth together and nodded sadly, "Form up, Return to main battle,"

* * *

The main battle was no longer a main battle, it was now a slaughter as only two dozen fighters remained, and only the Jedi Starfighters were really avoiding the enemy's shots. The battle had tipped to the Death Seeker's advantage, "Fleet Lead," said Obi-Wan over the com addressing Mace Windu, "the plan failed and three more fleet ships have joined this one, there is no longer a chance of defeating them," 

"Where is Master Tiin?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a second, "His ship stalled, and he was captured, his padawan was killed,"

Mace's voice came across clear over the comm, "Fleet fall back, I repeat fall back, Ryloth is lost, fall back!"

Obi-Wan watched sadly as the four fleet ships converged around the planet Ryloth, as his ship exited into hyperspace, the Jedi and the Republic could never live this loss down and it would have dire consequences for the future.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X **

Anakin touched the Comm's private sequencer and the line became secure, the fist sized image of Padmé Amidala secretly Skywalker appeared, she smiled, "Ani, its so good to finally hear from you,"

The Jedi Master nodded and lightly touched his robes where his letter to Padmé still was, "I want you and the children as well as your family to get a shuttle and get of Naboo, go to Coruscant, I will meet you there,"

Padmé looked concerned and Anakin couldn't help but see how lovely she was, "What's wrong Anakin? We have heard rumors but…"

"They are true, seven planets have fallen to the new threat," he replied softly, his head hanging down.

"Palpatine? The Sith?" she asked unsure.

"No, this is different, some are dark, some are light, the Death Seekers, a new order," he squinted as he tried to think of a word to describe them, "an old order,"

Padmé's image wavered as she turned slightly, "hold on Luke, don't do that to your sister's hair!"

Anakin smiled, "How are they?"

She returned the gesture, "they are doing well but…they miss you Anakin, they know you love them but…"

"Is that daddy?" he heard a young voice say, he knew it was Luke and watched as a short beautiful toddler, he giggled as he came into view, the boy's blue eyes were sharp and full of joy, his blonde hair cut short, "daddy," said the boy elated.

"That daddy? That daddy?" he heard another voice say and his daughter appeared, "hi daddy,"

Anakin felt pained, he hadn't seen his children for near a month, and the pain was becoming unbearable, "hi Luke, Leia, daddy misses you,"

Luke and Leia smiled and laughed happily, "When we see you?" asked Luke as he clasped his hands behind his back, imitating his father's posture.

"Soon," promised Anakin with a smile.

"Okay daddy," replied Luke as he ran off and Leia followed with a giggle.

Padmé smiled fondly at them, and Anakin heard a droid's voice over the holoreceiver, "Oh master Luke, mistress Leia that isn't right, no not my focal receptors, oh mistress Padmé help!"

His wife smiled back, "alright Anakin, we'll leave, I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied softly, "and I'll see you soon," his wife's image distorted until it was no more, the Jedi Master breathed deeply and hung his head, "soon," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Quinlan Vos' image, as well as the image of Khaleen Hentz beside him shone before Jedi Master Tholme, the elegant Jedi Master coughed ever slightly, "Ah Quin, enjoying your retirement?"

Quinlan's face remained impassive, "What is wrong Tholme?"

Tholme smiled ever slightly, "Never happy to just talk eh Quinlan? You are requested to return to the Jedi Temple immediately, we are again at war,"

"I am no longer a Jedi," replied Quinlan defiant, "I now have a son, I cannot leave him,"

Tholme shook his head, "If you care for your son, if you care for Khaleen then I suggest you return immediately, the new threat will pose a danger to all Jedi, and all that are Force-sensitive,"

Quinlan looked exasperated but sighed, "alright Master Tholme, I will be there,"

Tholme nodded and the image dissipated.

* * *

Jedi Master Mace Windu nodded, "Yes Master K'Kruhk, you must return at once, all Jedi are required, this threat is too great to allow it to go unchecked, they are committing crimes against civilization,"

The Whiphid's features changed, "Against civilization? Crimes such as those have not been enacted since the Sith War,"

"Their threat is great," replied Mace.

K'Kruhk nodded, "I shall return from my meditation, and my self imposed exile in order to aide the Republic again Master Windu,"

* * *

Jedi Master Aigus embraced Mawn and her tears finally fell onto his shoulders, after four years of being lost in Hutt space he was finally back, Mawn quietly wept against the chest of the only man she loved more than her master. The only man that had secretly stolen her heart so long ago, "I love you," she managed between her teeth.

"I love you too," he replied softly, allowing her presence to bolster him in the Force, he had missed her so much, and he was again with her, forever, "the war is starting again, let us run away together, elope, raise a family, leave the Jedi behind," he whispered into her ears, away from the always hearing passing padawans and Jedi Knights in the Temple's lower chambers.

Mawn shook her head andraised it fromhis chest, "no, we must fulfill our duty,"

Aigus noddedand touched her face, more tears slowly slid down hernow red cheeks and he leaned forward, her lips were warm against his and they relaxed into each other, knowing full well that itmight be the last time they wouldever kiss.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI **

The Council room was silent, as the empty spaces of the two Members who were killed, and the one that was captured echoed in the room. Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi were the four senior life-time members of the Council, the election of three new masters would rest upon their shoulder, permanent replacements for Plo Koon and Coleman Kcaj would be required, and a temporary one for Saesee Tiin.

Yoda broke the silence, "Three new Masters we need, anyone suggested?" he directed at the other members.

"Master Secura," said Anakin from his position.

"Master Tholme," suggested Shaak Ti, Agen shook his head, "Master Thon,"

"Aigus," advised Kit Fisto.

"Master Mawn? Master Drallig, Master Ikit, Master Roame?"

Mace Windu nodded, "I elect Master Secura," when no one challenged his election Obi-Wan spoke, "I elect Master Mawn," when no one challenged the Cerean Jedi Master spoke, "I elect Master Drallig,"

Mace turned to him, "Master Drallig would not accept that position, and Master Tholme wouldn't either,"

"Master Offee then," elected Ki-Adi.

The Council members agreed, "These three shall be placed on the Council,"

"This issue is settled," said Master Windu, he glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded, "now for a Council on the matter of Death Seekers,"

Obi-Wan rose from his seat, "I have received word from my padawan Ian that one of the Lord of their order will like to have an audience with us,"

Kit and Agen looked confused but Stass Allie spoke their thoughts, "One of their three High Lords?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Underneath each of the High Lords are two Lords, a Lord named Fyte will like to meet with the Council," Kit, Agen and Stass looked satisfied.

Mace Windu now spoke, "This will prove as an invaluable chance to actually gain more knowledge into the minds of the Seekers, though from our battle and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker's meeting we see two different sides," he looked thoughtful, "it is as if some do not agree with the others, we must mend them, for most are of the dark side,"

"Council adjourned," said Mace Windu and the Jedi Masters began filing out.

Obi-Wan stopped Mace Windu and Yoda, requesting a private audience with them, as the thick council doors hissed close Obi-Wan seethed, "I wish to return to retrieve my padawan, I fear his time with the Seekers is beginning to affect him,"

Yoda nodded, "feared this I did, lose him we cannot,"

"Will you be able to bring him back? Or do you wish for audience with a Disciplinary Council?" inquired Master Windu carefully.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a while, and none could discern his line of thought, "I can deal with him myself Master, I need just to remove him from thier presence,"

"As you say Obi-Wan,"

* * *

Anakin was restless and he paced the training arena in an attempt to drive the restlessness away, even meditations were not permitting him good council.

His padawan entered the room, "Master?"

Anakin glanced at him, "What is it Timoth?"

The younger Jedi looked a bit bashful, "I wish to learn the lightsaber technique Juyo, the seventh,"

Anakin was caught off guard at his request, even he had difficulty using that lightsaber technique, the seventh and most aggressive, Mace Windu had adapted it into Vaapad, an even more deadly form, the Jedi Master was, needless to say a bit intimidated by the technique, "I cannot teach you this form, but I can tell you some one who can,"

Timoth smiled, "who?"

Anakin was silent and shook his head, "first you must best me," he replied, his blue lightsaber activating with a _snap-hiss_, the blue blade hummed silently.

Timoth ruefully activated his lightsaber and nodded, "alright Master,"

Anakin came forward slowly, and their lightsabers made contact, both blades intersecting at basically the same point, and both having the same effect repelling the blades back at the users. The Jedi Master grunted as he switched to the defensive allowing his padawan to box him in.

Timoth smiled a bit, showing confidence in his attacks, Anakin leapt and flipped over the young man, using the Force to aide his jump and his landing. Timoth spun on the tip of his toes and his lightsaber met opposition, the two blades locked and the padawan tried with all his might to throw Anakin back but to no avail.

Anakin threw himself back and swept his blade in an arc from behind his arm forward, knocking Timoth back. He stared at the pure determination in the young man's eyes and finally conceded, his lightsaber's blade disappeared into his hilt, "alright, I will give you the name of a Jedi Master who can teach you this lightsaber form," Anakin was quiet for a moment as he slowly thought of the power he was now handing into Timoth's hands, "This Jedi Master's name is Cin Drallig and he makes his home deep within the Temple, in order for you to master Juyo you must first defeat him which is a near impossible task, only Master Yoda and Windu have defeated him in a fair battle,"

Timoth nodded and bowed in appreciation, "thank you master," he said before quickly running off.

Anakin watched him go and slowly stretched, he was no longer restless, that short exercise did well for him it took his mind off of Padmé and his children, it took him away from the thoughts of leaving the Jedi Order, he was needed and it was his duty, he was thoughtful for a moment and turned to look at the entrance of the training room, he knew of another Jedi Master who had a family, who in fact had a wife and a son, Nejaa Halcyon, his friend who he aided on Praesitlyn. He wondered where he was now, maybe with his family he thought ruefully, then a thought struck him, if the Council demanded of his whereabouts his family may be revealed, the young Jedi Master rushed toward the communications room to leave a holovid message for his friend save his secret family be found.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII **

The High Lords were again in session, Owedd's blond hair had begun to reach its usual length reaching just below his ears and they shook as he spun to regard Araf, "The others have proven worthless, only the Jedi Master and the Sith have showed true promise,"

Araf was contemplating a plan of attack against the Jedi, the only real threat in their plan of conquest, "The Jedi have retaliated as expected," he was quiet for a moment, and his eyes pierced into the hearts of his companions, the two who had come to love as brothers, "And they have lost as many as they have seen,"

"Ten worlds have fallen against our power and the power of the Dark side," said Owedd quietly.

Nissak remained a quiet spectator of the events, "Vergere's information on the Jedi has proven to be of much value,"

Owedd sneered, "Araf and your tolerance of that Fosh, that…_alien_ is really beginning to harm my thoughts,"

Araf shot his fellow High Lord a look, "then wish you we attack without proper knowledge of these…minorities,"

"That has not stopped us before," he replied stubbornly.

Anger blazed in Araf's words, "this is a new age, a new era, a new order, an awakening of our true power, do not let your petty dislike this one alien to affect you, it will disrupt your ability to fight and in turn make you useless to the Order,"

Owedd nodded feebly, accepting Araf's anger in turn, and in an attempt to change the subject he subsequently said, "Lady Darra hasa Jedi on her ship _Last Sight_, she tried to stealSaesee Tiinthe alien Jedi from Master Icrone but he faithfully killed the being after a few questions, Darra has Jedi padawan Ian Riath,"

"Ian Riath?" muttered Araf, "a padawan of the…Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master?"

Owedd nodded.

Nissak spoke, "This slight tolerance of the alienVergere will eventually lead to our salvation and imminent victory,"

Owedd scowled, "It is inevitable?"

Nissak nodded, "In agreement with the Lord Seeker, the high one,"

"So our victory is assured?" asked Owedd again, searching his companion for the twinge of a playful jest, sensing none he bowed his head, obviously satisfied.

"I have foreseen it," continued Nissak, "the day that the Seekers will dominate the universe,"

"It is good," said Araf.

"It is good," echoed Owedd.

"Now the time has come for the Jedi Knightand the Sith to face the ultimate test of their abilities," said Nissak.

Araf and Owedd smiled, "yes, this will be most entertaining,"

* * *

Darth Rageous was the most powerful of the known Sith in the galaxy, he was also the last of that unique order, the final vessel for true darkness. He kept within him years of training and self-taught lessons in the dark side, it was only Sidious' official appointment of him as a Sith that he really took to his title.

His face was pale and ashen, and his eyes were glowing a deep dark yellow, although his master had taught him to hide his presence in the Force he was not as adept at it as Sidious, although his master could be standing right next to a Jedi, one even such as Yoda he could hide his presence, Rageous could not, he could shroud it, prolong his being found, muddy the minds of even Jedi Masters but he could not prevent them from eventually seeing him. His short black hair tingled as the Force filled him like a storm, and he watched as the JediKnight came closer to him.

Keroth he had learned was the Jedi's name, and he had learned that this particular Jedi, although well built and trained in form II lightsaber combat, he was not as strong a Jedi in the Force.

Darth Rageous' activated his lightsaber and it hissed like a Verpine serpant at the Jedi Master, the crimson blade a pure reflection of the wielder and a true imitation of all the blood it had spilled in the time it was constructed, he leapt toward the Jedi Master.

* * *

Keroth Tyram stepped back nimbly and the Sith's blade missed him by a short distance a few more inches and his body would have been slashed, although he was adept at Makashi, the most elegant of the lightsaber forms he had much respect for Form Zero, the knowledge of when to draw one's lightsaber against when to keep in inactive.

Keroth also knew that the Seekers were watching and he did not wish to reveal his lightsaber technique to an observant crowd.

The Jedi Master twisted his body ever slightly evading another lunge from the Sith Lord, he grunted and he swung himself away avoiding the blade wherever possible, his robes scorched where the tip of the lightsaber stuck it and he muttered a Corellian curse beneath his breath; although his weapon was returned on his entrance into this arena which had numerous large and small random objects in it he still hesitated to draw it. It would enable him to kill, something which he did not want to do.

Then a thought occurred to him, what is Rageous joined the Seekers, would his power influence them into even more darkness, their thinking was warped yes, strict hatred for alien sentient beings but being introduced to a being whose only desire was to dominate the galaxy would be too much. The time had come, and he made his decision-his lightsaber snapped on with a hiss and the pale ice blue color lit his face gently.

Rageous smiled wickedly and leapt toward him, the lightsabers connected and crackled sending sparks around them, Rageous spun on his heel sent his lightsaber in an arc all around his body, Keroth block and lost a few steps back.

The Jedi Master switched to the offensive and drove Rageous back, with clean even strokes his lightsaber close to his body at all times but with a pure elegance that even Count Dooku would have admired, he was powerful in his technique and recently had gained mastery of it.

Rageous sneered at him but Keroth pressed the attack, not allowing the Sith Lord to distract or taunt him, he was a whirlwind of light his blade's movements were slowly but surely becoming erratic and his blade had become a pure ring of energy as he sent the Dark Lord back.

Rageous sneered again andscreamed using his rage to fuel himself in the Force to throw a repulsor chair at the Jedi, Keroth nimbly leapt over it and brought his lightsaber again into the offensive position, both stood still, waiting for the other to move, quietly regarding each other and formulated a strategy.

Rageous moved and Keroth spun in a similar motion catching the Sith Lord off guard as he swept his blade through his waist, pure shock and confusion marred Rageous' face as he glanced at his legs, he fell to the floor with the shocked expression still on his face.

Keroth deactivated his lightsaber and watched as the life slowly left Rageous, although the Sith Lord was his sworn enemy and his greatest fear he was still a living breathing being. He saluted the dying Sith before clipping his lightsaber to his belt. He awaited the entrance of the High Masters and the Lords.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII **

****

Sleep did not come to Obi-Wan as his ship entered hyperspace, R5-D4 tweeted an inquiry and Obi-Wan acknowledged the green astromech droid, "alright R4, take control," he said yielding to auto-pilot.

His thoughts began to drift toward his master and of his training, it also fell to his former padawan Anakin, although he believed the young man was always truthful with him, in the past five years it had changed, ever since their entering into the position of security for Padmé, things had began to fray even to now. He could not help but think that something had happened that he had missed, something very important that had to do with both Anakin and the former senator of Naboo.

A beep from his astromech droid brought him out of his reverie, alerting him to an alarming situation, "what is it R4?" he read the screen's display, "interesting," he muttered as the Jedi starfighter was forcefully yanked into realspace, _Last Sight_ as now in view and from his sensors was not where Darra had indicated she would be. He felt a slight hesitation as he neared the docking bay as the turrets followed his starship.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as he softly landed and three technicians ran toward him, opening the cockpit he climbed down from it and stood before them, one of them dressed in blue spoke, "Lady Darra has been expecting you, as has Master Riath, both are waiting for you in the mistress' chamber,"

Obi-Wan thanked the technician and hoped he remembered the way to her chambers. As he entered he felt Ian's relief to be reunited with his master, which for him was good because it showed him that his padawan was not intentionally dabbling in the dark side, he bowed with all the grace of a diplomat, "Good day Lady Darra, I again bring greetings from the Jedi Council,"

Darra only nodded and Ian went to his masters side, "what's wrong master?" he whispered softly, Obi-Wan did not reply for he had a feeling that she would hear, instead he regarded Darra, "your people have a member of the Council, Master Tiin?"

Darra's face was blank but slowly it showed understanding, "oh the Jedi they captured at Ryloth? He was executed for crimes against the Force,"

Obi-Wan could not hide his shock, and disgust, "what?"

Darra looked confused as if Obi-Wan should have known, "all that are not human have committed the crime against the Force, the ultimate sin in the code of the Seekers,"

Obi-Wan's mouth kept gaping and he quickly shook it off, "so you destroyed worlds because they were not human and because your…code says that they are committing crimes against the Force?" he slowly allowed himself to calm down but was vaguely aware that Ian was not surprised nor showed any shock or disbelief.

Darra nodded and waved her hand in dismissal. She looked bored, "Obi-Wan, if all you have come here to do is retrieve your padawan and accuse me of crimes I suggest you leave,"

Obi-Wan swallowed, he had made a great mistake there, and had made an unbelievable turn in his influence, Darra was no longer welcoming him to _Last Sight_, was it because of Ian? Or his questions? Or was it for some other reason that had not touched the Jedi Master's mind.

Obi-Wan bowed low, "as you wish Lady Darra," he turned on his heels and left the room. Ian followed in trail and the Jedi Master felt no empathy or compassion from the young man, he turned to him as he entered his starfighter, "get your ship, we're leaving Ian," his padawan nodded and scuttled off to retrieve his ship, Obi-Wan's eyes followed his padawan, he could not help but think that something was very different about him, and that his assigning him to remain was not the wisest of his decisions in the past two years.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV **

**_Republic Military Camp, Bregii Planes, Cerea _**

"General Mundi," said Frag, the Clone Commander in charge of his army, "receiving an incoming transmission from Elder Bromishan Tared,"

Ki-Adi held his frustration at bay, "allow the transmission," Elder Tared would most likely demand an explanation for the Republic's Clone Army's swift invasion of Cerea, a planet that was mostly isolated and considered an independent system to the Republic.

Bromishan Tared's face loomed from probably the only Transmitter that was in the possession of the Cerean military, they still believed in low technology and had little use for it, "Ki-Adi-Mundi, you and the Republic's action on this planet is unaccepted, we do not want you here, you do not belong here,"

Ki-Adi cleared his throat, "with all due respect Elder Tared, the amassed Death Seeker forces that are even now entering the system are too much for you to handle, even Republic fleets have fallen to them, with our added military, we may pose as a-,"

"You and the Republic _Cavalry _are not welcome here, you must leave at once!" Bromishan practically screamed.

Ki-Adi disconnected the transmission and sighed.

"General?" inquired Frag from his side.

Ki-Adi turned to him, "disregard their orders, they cannot survive without us, prepare the troops,"

"Commander, General, the attack has begun, I repeat the attack has begun," a clone's voice came over the Com.

"Punch in his current location, we need to form a line of attack, defend the farmlands, protect the capital!" order Ki-Adi.

"Yes sir,"

Ki-Adi hung his head as he watched Frag go, he turned behind him and his padawan learner Jathan, a human born on Alderaan chided, "what is it master?"

"Prepare youself Jathan, the battle is about to begin,"

* * *

CT-738372 shifted his arm on his blaster rifle, and fired again, the incoming soldiers wearing blue armor shrugged the bolts off and kept coming, some activated lightsabers and swept their blades through the Clone's brethren. CT-738372 shifted on his feet and reset his blaster rifle to self-destruct, his team was gone, only he and his closest brother stood beside him, "for the Republic," he said before the enemy soldier stabbed the red-bladed lightsaber through his heart.

* * *

Ki-Adi and Jathan activated their lightsabers as the blaster-rifle wielding enemy troopers reached them, with a few swift flows of their weapons three fell. Then four, Jathan used the Force to leapt over a small Clone Scout and stood on the tip of his bike, using the Force he propelled himself through the enemy, his blue lightsaber dismembering and maiming many who crossed his path.

Ki-Adi swept his hand out and three blue armored Death Seekers fell to the floor, three shots from Frag and another squadron of Clone Troopers killed them, the Cerean Jedi Master glanced around the battle field, the troops were being desolated, they were being mercilessly slaughtered.

Seven enemy soldiers were dressed in dark Jedi robes and wielded lightsabers, cutting through the first line of defense, "Jathan!" he called to his padawan.

The teenager glanced at his master, and understood with new found strength he kept moving forward, making a path for a hasty retreat from the midst of the battle.

Ki-Adi felt it in the Force, and also felt the incoming troops, he glanced behind his back and watched as a small army of Cereans garbed in military outfits and wielding vibro-blades and vibro-swords. The Cerean smiled to himself, and called out, "join the battle," to the stunned leader, "there is much bloodshed!"

The Jedi Master returned to the battle and blocked a lightsaber from being buried in his chest, the white haired man that had aimed the attack sneered, "Alien," he spat using his blade like a rope he spun his lightsaber and warded Ki-Adi back.

With unorthodox moves the white haired Death Seeker kept Ki-Adi confused and observant, relying fully on the Force and depending on it even more than usual, with a well placed slash the white haired man fell to the floor, his red lightsaber now in ruins from the Jedi Master's slash.

"Yield," ordered Ki-Adi, offering the young man a chance to surrender.

The white haired man laughed, "you all shall fall, all who do not join the Seekers shall fall, and all aliens shall be killed," with a swift leap he flipped back into the midst of his fellow troops.

The events were now unfolding, and Ki-Adi could not believe what he was seeing, even more Seeker War-Ships were landing, flooding forth with even more troops, "Jathan!" he called out to his padawan who had just defeated a lightsaber wielding Seeker, "come, we have to retreat," he touched his com, "retreat! I repeat retreat, the planet is lost," the Clones began to fall back and some were shot down in the retreat by enemy soldiers.

Ki-Adi watched as the last of the Cerean army fell at the lightsabers of a Death Seeker. He fell with a heavy heart into his carrier as his padawan rested his hand on the ships console, "Master, we have lost," he said dumbfounded, his head was bleeding from a vibroblade wound and his arm and leg had blaster burns.

* * *

Ki-Adi sighed as they exited into space as another Death Seeker War-Ship entered the system, "three thousand Clones, and only a hundred and seventeen survive," he sighed again as he opened a channel for the Jedi Temple and the Chancellor's office, "Cerea is lost, Ki-Adi Mundi,"

* * *

Jedi Master Kit Fisto activated the com, "Geonosis is lost, I repeat Geonosis is Lost, Jedi Master Kit Fisto," his republic cruiser was swallowed up by hyperspace as the thirty clones surviving of the four thousand that had entered to intercept the Death Seekers.

* * *

Jedi Knight Zagen touched the activation plate on his lightsaber, and the blue blade appeared with a hiss, the Death Seeker Master stood before him sneering. Zagen was a Rodian and his green skin rippled gently as the harsh winds of Tatooine's desert hit him.

The three other Death Seekers watched as the master neared Zagen and laughed as he used the Force in an attempt to throw the Seeker back, the master absorbed the attack and swept it back at the Jedi Knight who fell to his feet.

"Rise pitiful alien, let me kill you now," ordered the tall dark skinned human master, his red blade at the throat of the Rodian, "we will be at Rodia soon do not worry, the rest of your pitiful race shall be destroyed,"

Zagen leapt to his feet and with an enraged cry sent his blade forward, the Seeker Master's blade intersected and he slashed upward, sending pain immediately through the Rodian, he cried out in a wail and fell to the floor, his lightsaber now deactivated in his hand. With much effort he touched the com at his belt and brought it to his mouth, "Tatooine is lost, Ta-Tatooine is lost, Zagen," he touched another button on the com and it erupted into blinding light as the thermal detonator activated and exploded in his hand engulfing the four Death Seekers that were within arms length.

* * *

Mawn's red hair was matted with sweat in the confined starship as she twisted it out of the way, avoiding another flurry of enemy fire, "fleet retreat, fleet retreat! All of Bothan space is lost, I repeat all of Bothan space is lost!" with effort she activated the hyperdrive engine and the ship stalled as it was sucked into hyperspace.

* * *

Jedi Master Aigus' lightsaber deflected the blaster bolts and reflected them at his enemies until they became too many. His entire company of clone troops were decimated, his padawan Rash was dead at his feet, his love for Mawn tearing his heart apart, but he made his decision, as all must do "I will not surrender to you, but I shall to the dark side," with blinding rage he stretched his hand out, and white Force lightning materialized inches from his gloved fingertips, ripping into the chest of a Death Seeker, reactivating his lightsaber he again deflected the blaster bolts until the bombardment became to much. Jedi Master Aigus died, and with him all hope for Alare II fell to the Seekers. 


	15. Chapter XV

**XV **

**_Merchant Vessel, Bothan Space _**

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the innocence of the many technicians that passed both he and his padawan, he and Ian were assigned to meet with the Seeker Lord that had requested meeting with them. He had realized that Ian's attitude was more argumentative than usual and his outlook was even more molded by the Seekers than he thought.

Obi-Wan allowed the four honorary Clone Troopers that had accompanied them beyond the ship, both the Jedi and the Seeker had chosen neutral territory to meet so that no trap could be sprung.

Ian was even more restless and fidgeted as they finally entered the meeting room; his usually dry blond hair was matted with sweat as he took a stand beside his master.

Lord Fyte was tall, was the first thing that Obi-Wan realized as the figure that stood before him was eight Standard Feet, his appearance was strong, his attitude withdrawn, he emitted an aura of peace and yet a powerful hatred within him. The Jedi Master felt a powerful taint of the dark side that hovered above Fyte.

"Ah, welcome Masters Jedi," he bellowed with a deep voice taking a seat.

Obi-Wan and Ian sat simultaneously, the Master was the first to speak, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and this is my padawan Ian Riath,"

Lord Fyte bowed his head in slight acknowledgement and grinned fiercely, his smile reminded Obi-Wan of the Sith Lord he encountered on Naboo's snarl, the Seeker continued, "and I as you may have heard, am Lord Fyte Demasaxco, but you may refer to me as Lord Fyte," he shifted his callous hands on the table that separated them cracked his knuckles loudly, "My Lords have decided to make a pact or deal as it were with the Jedi Order,"

Obi-Wan nodded interested, "yes what is it?"

Lord Fyte's chin rose an inch and he regarded Obi-Wan from even higher eyes if it were possible, "We have taken an eighth of the Galaxy, and still your systems fall, Republic Systems, Independent Systems, Colonies and Refugee Systems, even those that do not belong here," his eyes grew distant, "Galaxies beyond the Intergalactic Void," his voice grew filled with feeling, "we cleaned them of impurities, even destroyed the remnants of the so-called Infinite Empire, the fallen ones,"

"You mean of the dark side?" inquired Obi-Wan, specifically asking the same question that he had asked Darra upon _Last Sight_.

Lord Fyte's eyes grew dark, "the dark side is not the true taint that smothers the galaxy, it is those who are not pure, aliens,"

Obi-Wan's expression remained stagnant but he was appalled by the Seeker's actions and thinking, interestingly he felt his padawan's silent agreement. Ian was never really one for aliens, the only one he really expected was Master Yoda, and none even knew what he specie was, "I understand," he replied softly, "what are your terms for a peaceful term?"

Fyte smiled wickedly again, "I would rather hunt every Jedi Knight down, and every alien in this galaxy, but we are a people of honor and must always follow the guidelines of the High Lords and his majesty the Lord Seeker of Deaths," suddenly his eyes grew dim as he glanced at Ian, his face contorted in pure confusion and shock, "you are a student of Lady Darra?"

Obi-Wan was immediately alarmed, Ian had never mentioned himself as being a student of the Seeker Master after all that he had told him had happened. Ian fidgeted a bit and nodded, "she taught me basic Seeker teachings, I understand your code," his eyes flickered lightly and Obi-Wan felt a coldness climb into his stomach.

The Jedi Master his own natural instincts and ignored this reaction in himself, "What are your terms?" he repeated.

Fyte nodded in approval, and Obi-Wan could only feel that something had been silently said between his padawan and the Lord. Fyte continued, "you will give to us all aliens and we will cease our destruction of the planets and their life-forces, on the Word of Seeker Amash,"

Ian blinked, "the most sacred of ou-your vows," he said in disbelief.

Obi-Wan again ignored his padawan's words, "That cannot be agreed to, the terms cannot be fulfilled,"

Fyte sighed, "I expected as much," he barred his teeth in a wicked grin, "we cannot allow you to leave this place, you cannot speak to the Jedi Council of our meeting,"

Obi-Wan frowned, "but if we disappear how will you explain it? The Jedi Council will know that you are all lying,"

The four clone troopers aimed trained their blasters on Lord Fyte, but were stopped by Obi-Wan's raised hand, "hold fire," he turned back to Fyte, "you are outnumbered lord Fyte, and on neutral territory, you cannot afford to try and escape,"

Lord Fyte laughed with a deep voice, "you make me laugh Jedi," he reached for his lightsaber and the clone troopers opened fire, the Seeker pushed his hand forward and the troopers were thrown violently against the walls of the room, with another flick of his hand the table was thrown at them, "Jedi, this is not neutral territory, this is Seeker claimed ship," he fled.

* * *

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and the blade slashed through the table, and it fell to his sides while Ian checked the Clones, two were dead, one had a deep gash in his forehead and the other's arm was crippled, "just give me a blaster and let me fight General," the clone said motioning with his left hand.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and helped the clone fall into a blissful sleep, he turned back at Ian, "We have to stop him from escaping, we have to arrest him,"

Ian was at the door, "Sith spawn," he swore, "Fyte locked it from the outside,"

Obi-Wan plunged his lightsaber into the door's locking mechanism and twisted it, the durasteel melted under the heat of the lightsaber's blade and eventually hissed opened, Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he watched the corpses of the Merchants, and watched as five Trade Federation battle droids came toward them, "battle droids," he shouted deflecting fire from one of them, "I thought the battle of Mustafa had ended this,"

"Commandrrr, Jediiii," one said firing again.

Ian's yellow blade flashed forth with a _snap-hiss_ and the Jedi threw the blade forward, it spun as it went through two droids slicing through their waists; destroying them, with a leap onto one's chassis his lightsaber flew back into his hand and he plunged it into its head as the droids headless body fell to the floor Ian threw his lightsaber forward like a spear and it stabbed into the chassis of another. Obi-Wan's lightsaber sheered through the last one and he watched his padawan carefully, "well done padawan,"

"Come on," he shouted running toward the hanger; Lord Fyte could not be allowed to escape.

* * *

The translucent figures of the three High Lords seated in a semi-circle appeared before Lord Fyte, the man bowed in reverence, "It has begun and the chain of events have played exactly as you have foreseen my lords,"

"Very good," replied Nissak with a wave of his hand, "keep the two Jedi occupied long enough to plant the gift for their temple,"

"Yes milord," he rose from his prostration and the images of the lords vanished, Jedi Master Keroth Tyram was bound in stun-cuffs, and his eyes dreary as the stimulas drug went through his body, leaving him purely stupefied, Fyte smiled at the unconscious Jedi Master and nodded, "yes, you will do well for us,"


	16. Chapter XVI

**XVI **

The hallway leading into the Hanger was littered with corpses and battle droids, including two droidekas that spun on their spherically crafted bodies, they trained their blasters on Obi-Wan as he and Ian entered.

"I'll handle this," said Ian as he spun his blade in hand and entering into a lightsaber form that his master had never seen, it was Aku, the second of the seven Seeker Lightsaber forms, crafted for over millennia's the High Lords of the order were the only masters of this technique though much tried to master its difficult moves, with his feet planted a foot apart from each other and his body in a slight turn he spun his lightsaber becoming a pure ring around his entire body making an impenetrable defense against the blaster bolts that came toward him.

"Jeddii-," managed a droid before the whirlwind of Ian came toward him ripping through their durasteel armor and destroying their circuitry.

As only the two droidekas remained, their independent energy shields protecting them from stray blaster fire and the lightsaber, Ian stopped and balled his hand into a fist, the air around the two droids became violent and solid as it crushed the droids' armor, Ian's new mastery of the Force was incredible Obi-Wan silently acknowledged, so much so that he was beginning to fear that his padawan was now even more powerful than he.

"Master," gestured Ian with a bow inviting his master to lead the way.

Obi-Wan blinked, "Great, a duracan opener," he muttered as his padawan followed him into the hanger.

* * *

Obi-Wan's lightsaber snapped on as they entered the hanger, seven battle droids were there to meet them but with a swift gesture with his hand they went crashing into a servicing ship.

Lord Fyte stood atop their ship, with the haggard looking form of Master Keroth Tyram behind him, obviously drugged, and disoriented, his eyes were heavy and his forehead was covered by a neuralizer, "Come Jedi, defeat me and my army and you shall receive the Jedi Master as a gift,"

"Keroth!" shouted Obi-Wan in an attempt to awaken his friend.

Fyte smiled wickedly and humor etched his face, "Keroth cannot awaken until you defeat me!"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment while Ian's expression was blank, "last time I counted you were outnumbered," the Jedi Master said.

Lord Fyte sneered, "then you'd better learn how to count Jedi,"

Simultaneous activation of lightsabers made Obi-Wan take an involuntary step back, as he saw ten lightsaber blades appear behind the ship, moving toward him, the wielders were now in sight and Obi-Wan was taken aback, droids were wielding the lightsabers, all used red, but one used a yellow blade, and his humanoid structure, similar to a battle-droid's shape had yellow markings.

"Destroy Jedi Master?" he asked referring to Fyte.

Lord Fyte nodded and smiled as he gave a small salute, "good bye Jedi," he leapt of the transport and entered his ship, "finish them!" he ordered before walking up the ramp.

"Spast," the ten droids came running towards them and Obi-Wan breathed deeply.

* * *

"Lightsaber Battle droids," said Ian as he shifted his lightsaber in his hand, he felt the weight of the weapon and tossed it in the air, getting a better feeling for it before the battle, "they are ruthless, and none can defend against them, aim for their chassis, that's their weakest point,"

"Alright, let's move carefully then," said Obi-Wan as the lightsaber wielding droids neared, the yellow marked droid hung back, obviously the leader of this excursion, six surrounded Ian, obviously going for the weaker of the two Jedi, the padawan while three came for Obi-Wan.

Ian lashed out and his lightsaber connected with the six lightsabers, with a twist he drove his lightsaber forward, through the chassis of the first droid, it made a cry out but returned to the battle, Ian was shocked, "that's not good,"

Obi-Wan plunged his lightsaber into the chassis of another it simply batted the lightsaber aside and came forward, "Oh great," he muttered to his padawan, "any other bright ideas?"

Ian looked thoughtful as the six droids came back towards him, being thrown back from a well aimed telekinetic push, "well actually yes," he replied, using the Force to throw them into a servicing shuttle, the droids began to rise but Ian clenched his fist and the stands that held the ship up crumpled, falling atop them and destroying them.

Ian joined his master who was luring the droids back, with a clean sweep he executed Sai cha, beheading, and two of the droids' heads flew to the floor with a crash, with two more swift moves he executed Sai tok, sheering through the droids at the waist.

The last droid was easily dealt with when Ian and Obi-Wan both slashed through the droid from both sides, "that was a slice," said Ian laughing at his own joke.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "don't celebrate yet, we still have another to deal with," they regarded the yellow marked droid that stood still, his lightsaber still clenched tightly in its grip.

With lightning speed the droid drew another lightsaber and leapt with inhuman speed toward both Jedi Knights. Ian in turn spun his blade forward, slicing the droid in two. The saber-droid fell to the floor, now scrap.

Obi-Wan leapt onto the ship while Ian boarded it, he scooped his old friend up carefully and leapt back to the loading ramp, "set course for Coruscant!" he ordered Ian as his padawan prepped the ship.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII **

Anakin's robes distorted his figure, and through his outpouring of the Force the minds of the passerby's were muddied, his presence would not be found, the space port where he had decided to meet his family was crowded, but with the incoming refugees from Naboo a special area was designated for them, a place where Anakin quickly found himself. Of course, he noted as the many Theed citizens were transported to dwellings that would suit them for the time being and he felt much pity for them, he could only feel their pain, leaving Tatooine to become a Jedi was hard, leaving his mother behind was hard, but he did it, he did as she said, and never regretted listening to his mother's wishes, the chance to become a Jedi Knight.

He flexed his new synthetic arm; it was the newest of its kind, cytonic carbon laced with synthetic skin, his nerves worked as well as his other arm, his gloved hands were nonetheless his custom after that faithful encounter with Dooku. He felt their presence, and turned with a smile as Padmé and his children exited a shelter that was temporarily erected in the spaceport, Luke and Leia were giggling as they ran toward their father, he knelt and embraced them, and all the pressures and anxieties of his life as a Jedi Knight faded as his eyes watered in their embrace.

With a quick movement he stood, holding both of his children in each of his arms, and they again giggled in joy, Luke's face was filled with perpetual bliss as he spun them and Padmé came near, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, his children the only reason he did not move full out and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anakin," she began softly, as Leia was now finding glee in pulling her father's hair the toddler leaned forward in an attempt to reach for the protocol droid that now came walking towards them, See-Threepio.

"Hiya Threepio," said Anakin, happy to see his droid that he himself had constructed, the golden plated droid nodded, "well, isn't it Master Anakin! Bless the maker it's really you master," the droid's head tilted slightly, "I must say that Master Luke and Mistress Leia have been quite an exercise, but as you know I am not made for their well-being, I am a protocol droid Master, well versed in over six-,"

Anakin turned his back and gently allowed Luke and Leia to jump from his arms onto the ground, holding their mother's hand Anakin leaned closer to his wife, "I really think I have to get that introduction fixed, after a while he just annoys you,"

"I have heard much about the new war, and it seems to be taking a toll on alien lives isn't it?" inquired Padmé as the four made their way back to the shelter to retrieve their belongings.

Anakin bit his lower lip before he answered, "yes it has, they are called Death Seekers, and as their name suggests they seek death, of all other species of aliens but human,"

Padmé shuddered, "that's awful, what are we going to do?"

Anakin laughed, "we will do nothing, you have two young ones to look after, and we cannot afford anything to happen to their mother can we?" he leaned forward and kissed her again, she smiled, "but Anakin, we ha-,"

Anakin felt it in the Force, a great disturbance, "move!" he shouted, pushing them out of the way, his lightsaber snapped on and crackled as it collided with another lightsaber, the crimson blade forced Anakin back and he rolled with the blow, bringing the blade above his head.

The refugees from Naboo were shocked at the appearance of two seemingly rogue Jedi and some rushed off for Security.

But Anakin knew that his enemy was no Jedi Knight turned rogue, as he studied his enemy's precision as she charged him back, the woman had a classic beauty about her, and her golden red hair flowed in the wind as she drove him back, he noticed her robes were those of the Besgahi, a sect that viewed the Force as the master of their lives, a sort of deity.

Her technique was sloppy, he noticed as he parried her attack, with a quick flick of his lightsaber he disarmed her, destroying her lightsaber, the woman knelt before him before activating a hidden vibro-blade which she plunged into her neck, her eyes rolled into her head as she fell to the floor.

Anakin's lightsaber disappeared into its hilt just as security arrived, three Clone troopers in light infantry armor, the obvious leader had a scar on his right cheek, and he nodded toward Anakin, "General Skywalker,"

The Jedi Master nodded as he turned toward them, his wife moved away from the children as Threepio held them, she could not allow herself to be seen with them, "It's alright," said Anakin he regarded the now dead Besgahi, "alert Security of the Basgahi's presence in the spaceport, I will return to the Jedi Temple and relay this information to the Jedi Temple," the scar that crossed his left eye burnt as he felt anger bite through him and he touched it with his real hand, the clones nodded in affirmation and moved away while medic droids moved toward the Besgahi's body.

From a distance Anakin glanced at Padmé and she nodded softly, he would see her and the children later, there was too much commotion to now muddy the people's minds. With a heavy heart he made his way to his fighter.

* * *

"This information is proving invaluable apprentice Yan," said Lord Fyte from his personal flag ship _Force Eater_, he watched the younger man from the other end of the transmission with wan interest as his mind was flooded with thoughts.

Yan nodded from his hidden post on Coruscant relishing the praise, "thank you master,"

"And have you told others of this?" Fyte inquired lightly.

The apprentice shook his head, and Fyte smiled, "good," he said softly, as the words whispered between his lips Yan's handsome features distorted as his eyes bulged from their sockets, his face began to turn white and pale as blue streaks began to crawl up his flesh like a starving worm, Yan's eyes rolled into his head as blood began to seep out of his eyes and his screams were stifled, Yan fell to the floor, beyond Fyte's line of vision.

Lord Fyte smiled and released his grip on the young man, his power was so great that he could kill him from such a far distance, but only because Yan shared his blood, being his nephew, he could not kill one such as Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master in this way, but now he had another way of getting to him, and smiled as the thoughts became words, "Master Skywalker has a family,"


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII **

Timoth Frejik activated his lightsaber as he felt the presence of the Death Seekers as they entered the cantina, his meeting with Ian would be postponed for awhile he noted as the three apprentices closed in on him in the deserted cantina. He spun and his blade made contact with another, with a thrust he sheered into the abdomen of an apprentice and the Death Seeker screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

With a twist Timoth's blade locked with another's but he felt the tremor in the Force, and he turned, too late, his lightsaber's emitter was sheered of and the hilt smoked as he tossed it to the floor, "Oh no, Anakin's gonna kill me," he muttered as he tried to retrieve the fallen apprentice's lightsaber, another flash to his forehead made him see darkness. Timoth's world twisted as he fell to the floor, darkness seized him.

"Kill him," said one apprentice to the other.

"No," said a voice from behind them, they bowed in respect to the Seeker Master, "let him live, convert him to our cause,"

"As you say Master Rash," they said quickly, taking him up gently and leading him out.

The Seeker Master shook his head sadly andRash returned to his place in the Jedi Temple, the Seeker Spy would lead the Seekers to thier victory.

* * *

The Council was in session.

"Twelve Jedi Knights have fallen," said Mace Windu softly, with aide from the Force his voice was heard in each corner of the room, and his fellow Jedi Masters nodded, "and we have lost an eighth of the galaxy, including thirty Republic Planets, as well as five major Hyperspace routes,"

"Dire the times are, need more Knights we do," said Master Yoda with a nod, he glanced at Obi-Wan, "rescued Master Tyram has been, yet, unconscious he remains,"

"We need to know what happened in his time there, we need to know who and what were in this capture and how he was captured in the first place," said Aayla, one of her lekku twitched as Kit Fisto smiled.

"He has injuries," noted Ki-Adi a horrified expression upon his face, "and they were inflicted by a lightsaber,"

"They use our weapons Ki-Adi," said Mawn with an out of character sneer in her voice, "they are more powerful than us, more organized,"

"And Master Skywalker's revelation is most disturbing," noted Barriss Offee, her cowl drawn as usual, "Force users across the galaxy have been turning on each other, and others are hunting Jedi,"

Agen's chin rose, "I have been to Telsis, I have seen the corpses of the Aing-Tii Monks, there entire temple desolated, and proof of multiple lightsaber wielders doing the killings,"

"Many human independent systems are joining the Seekers," said Anakin, "and most of Hutt space has been seized, all imports and exports from those sectors of space have been canceled, and masses of aliens have been slaughtered mercilessly by the conquerors,"

Yoda's eyes twinkled as his breathing settled, "Come upon us again war has, win we must," he said emphasizing each word and syllable.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew distant as his gaze fell onto the ceiling of the Council room, "whatever the outcome of this war, one thing is for sure," he regarded Yoda, "the Jedi will never be the same again,"

* * *

Part I End


	19. Part II: Grand Conquest

**Emissaries of Darkness II:  
****Grand Conquest **

**Chapter XIX **

**As the Death Seekers assimilate the galaxy, the Jedi Knights are helpless against this most powerful opponent. A young padawan goes missing on Coruscant, while another dark plot is underway. **

**While another Jedi Padawan faces the trials to become a Jedi Knight… **

Anakin Skywalker's gaze swept his surroundings and he stretched out for any feeling from his padawan. Timoth was alive, he could feel him from wherever he was, his presence in the Force magnified by the obvious presence of others with great Force potential, Coruscant's twin suns were dipped as the planet entered its twilight.

He felt a presence behind him and felt a jolt as the young child climbed onto his back, "Hi daddy," said an active Luke, tugging on his father's hair, "are you going to teach me anymore Jedi tricks?"

Anakin smiled wanly at his son, "these are not tricks like a magician Luke, the Force is not a tool, or a trick, its…" he felt himself at a loss to describe it, "it's just the Force,"

The little boy on his back tugged his father's hair again, "come on daddy, teach me something,"

"Have you mastered what I taught you last time?" he asked.

Luke frowned as his father set him down, "what was that daddy?"

Anakin stretched out his hand and the datapad that lay on the balcony of their apartment rose from its place and hovered for a while.

Luke giggled, "That's easy," he stretched out his hand and the datapad was harshly wrenched from his father's grip and flew into his own, "now can you teach me something?"

Anakin was surprised not at action demonstrated by Luke, but by the force with which he did it, wrenching the datapad from his grip with nearly no exertion of power, "um, okay," he said, "I want you stay very still and focus on your center,"

"What are you teaching me?" enquired the youngling.

"To jump with the aide of the Force," replied Anakin, "now listen," he continued softly, "focus on your center and straighten yourself, when you're ready to begin tell me,"

For a while Luke was silent then his eyes flashed open, "I am ready,"

"Good," replied Anakin, "now jump, and use the Force, just as you did to raise the datapad,"

"okay," replied Luke as he bent his knees and jumped, with astonishment landing atop his father, nearly five feet away from his starting point.

"Very, very good," said Anakin quickly, more to his embarrassment that to anything else, he rose quickly and dusted off his robes, "good job Luke, now go inside and practice your levitation, your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru will be landing on Coruscant shortly so get dressed soon,"

"Okay daddy," replied Luke with childish glee, rushing inside the apartment to get dressed.

Anakin turned back to his searching, and felt sudden pain in his padawan, "Timoth," he whispered softly, his padawan was now stretching out with the Force, blinding as a Nova, then suddenly all was quiet, Anakin barred his teeth and he then knew, Timoth Frejik, his padawan was dead.

"Anakin?" whispered Padmé from behind him, "we have to go, Owen and Beru will be arriving shortly,"

Anakin breathed deeply and allowed the building rage to dissipate, as a Jedi Master he had to train himself to release his anger and all his emotions that would cloud his judgment, "alright," he replied, "let's go meet them,"

* * *

"My padawan is dead Obi-Wan," replied Anakin now seated a few feet away from his master in the Gardens of Meditation, "how do you think I feel?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip, and nodded, "look I'm sorry Anakin, but right now I believe your association with Padmé could lead to your downfall, you know very well at the conclusion of the Clone Wars how close to the dark side you stepped and it was because of the Senator,"

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan," replied Anakin harshly, "I was there when you were driven to the edge of reason, when Siri was killed, I felt your anger echoing before you even returned,"

Obi-Wan turned his head aside, "Siri and I were…probably closer than friends in ways you cannot understand Anakin," his eyes closed in memory, "when I lost her…an opening was created in my heart as she reminded me how to live with an open heart, and my training you," his eyes flashed open, "trained me to live with a closed one, all your failings I've blamed on myself, every mistake you made I blamed myself for them, but that wasn't right, I shouldn't have,"

Anakin nodded and rose, "I'm going with K'Kruhk to Yavin IV to hopefully build a defense against the Seekers, are you coming?"

"No," replied Obi-Wan with a shake of his head, "Ian is constructing his final lightsaber, his first trial to becoming a true Jedi Knight, and he will probably want and need quiet from this war,"

"All right Obi-Wan,"

"May the Force be with you Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"And be it with you Obi-Wan,"


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX **

Ian Riath connected the battery-cell to the lightsaber's hilt and it shifted to cover it, using many Seeker meditations he interlocked his lightsaber even more refined than a Jedi's or Sith's, the red activation blade near the top of the hilt, while the finger-nail long emitter matrix was connected, having three slits on its side, allowing and excess heat to dissipate and not overheat the weapon, he had chosen to engrave his lightsaber with leather, leaving a much coveted design by his fellow padawans, and a finely melted gold filled his grip which was dotted with a reflective alloy, similar to durasteel.

Ian opened the crystal chamber and placed his training crystal inside, no wait, he remembered his master's teachings, the crystal must be pure, it could not have been used by another lightsaber, the young Jedi tossed his given lightsaber and crystal to the floor, hooking his new lightsaber to his belt, he would need more pieces before he could use it, until then he would use none.

* * *

Master Yoda sat meditating in his chambers as Obi-Wan entered, he took up a position opposite the Grand Master and folded his legs. The elderly Jedi opened his eyes and regarded Obi-Wan, "of your padawan you have come to speak, have you not?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I fear that Ian is much too powerful for me too train, even more powerful than me,"

Yoda nodded, "felt his power I have, greatly magnified it has been. Why suppose this do you Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he touched his beard, "Well, it would have to do with his lessons learnt while with the Seekers, but wouldn't that be deadly, dangerous?"

Yoda merely lowered his eyes, "More and more powerful your padawan grows, and clouded the future is, hmm," he sighed and closed his eyes, "sure that I am that you will find a way to redeem him, different his signs are, not from the dark side they are sprung, but from another part of the Force,"

Obi-Wan turned his face away from Yoda before continuing, "and I have also been getting a strange aura around Anakin, he's becoming more easily agitated than before, and I fear it may have something to do with the former Senator Amidala,"

Yoda looked thoughtful, "odd a bond there is between these two, hmm, clouded he makes his feelings, yet powerful they are for her,"

"That attachment nearly led to his downfall during the Clone Wars, when Master Windu feared he would be seduced by Palpatine's offer, he never did fully accept Anakin's decision, although as I saw from the camera feed, if Anakin hadn't pushed Mace aside he would have been destroyed by the Sith's Force Lightning," replied Obi-Wan.

"Escaped the Sith Lord did," amended Yoda, "saved the Masters Anakin did, defeated Sidious he did, on Mustafar,"

"But I still feel that Sidious is alive," replied Obi-Wan, "or at least some part of him, in the Force, just as Qui-Gon survived,"

Yoda nodded, "this I believe too, that is why refrained I have from playing an active member in this war, find Sidious if return he does I must, fail again I cannot,"

Obi-Wan understood what the Grand Master meant, how he Yoda, could stand beside Palpatine and not sense him as a Sith, the Jedi were becoming even more weaker.

"Then I will meditate with you,"

* * *

Ian Riath activated the Seeker Holocron that he had pocketed while on _Last Sight_, although his Jedi training would have led him to turn it into the council, something seemed to entice him to finding its secrets for himself.

After making sure that he was alone the small cube hovered before it activated, and a short man appeared, with long blue robes, a steady eye and an uneven jaw, "I am Kaga Duman, gatekeeper of this holocron, what is it you wish to learn?"

Ian wanted power, and so far after his former master's fall in battle against General Grievous he wish to gain even more power with which to defend himself and probably benefit all of the galaxy.

Maybe that was what he told himself as he spoke his next words, "I wish to learn the Lore of the Death Seekers, train me in their arts,"

Kaga's head bowed, "Then let us go back in history, let us…"


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI **

**_Jadir Prime, Republic Space _**

Mace Windu activated his com-link with a tap, "Come in Master Secura, Master Kolar, is the area secured?"

"Landing site secured in Delta base, Master Windu," replied Aayla Secura.

"Landing site secured, Falcon base," replied Agen, after a sigh he continued, "the Seekers have not made any attempt to engage our troops so far, and Commander Bly has made contact with Republic Recon, the Commandos have disabled their shield, but we then lost contact with them, awaiting orders Mace,"

Mace bowed his head before doffing his cowl, the forest lands of Jadir made the terrain difficult, and as it was the Death Seekers had made a powerful line of defense against them, even worse, it began to rain, he touched his com again, "stand down, I will made contact with the Seeker Commander and ask for a peaceful stand-off, they will be allowed a measure of amnesty and will be questioned,"

"Be careful Master Windu," said Aayla.

"I will Master Secura," replied Mace as he continued toward the Death Seeker encampment, four clones took up his flanks and kept their blasters ready while the Jedi Master stretched out with the Force to gain a better feel for his surroundings.

Master Windu had a gift for seeing the shatter-point of various objects, from animals, to inanimate objects, to even Sith Lords, he reflected as he remembered seeing the shatter-point in Chancellor Palpatine, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, as he neared the encampment he saw the shatter-point in the various sentry-posts, and Apprentices as they tried to make their way around the Jedi without being seen, he turned his head ever slightly, "surrender and I shall spare your lives," he said quietly, "I only wish to meet with your leader,"

The four clones around him were simultaneously wrenched into the trees knocking them out as five apprentices appeared, surrounding the Jedi Master, "the only meeting you shall have is with my blade," said one with a sneer as he pulled of his cowl revealing a pale face with dark yellow eyes that pierced into Mace's skin, "come Jedi, let us do battle,"

Mace raised his head slightly, "your last chance, surrender, or die,"

"The only death that will occur here Jedi is yours!" shouted another as she rushed forward her lightsaber activating with a snap-hiss, the bronze blade dazzling the Jedi Master in the rain.

Mace's hand extended and his lightsaber connected with his palm, activating simultaneously the electrum hilt hummed with life as the violet blade slashed through the woman's arm, she screamed in pain and fell away while another apprentice rushed forward, his blue lightsaber connected with Mace's and they locked, with an easy push the apprentice was sent reeling into the same tree as a clone had been.

The other two were smarter, moving in together to take the Jedi Weapons Master, though it did little to their scenario as Mace easily cut through them, disabling one's lightsaber while knocking another out with the rear of his lightsaber hilt, only the still sneering apprentice remained, Mace brought his blade around to regard him, "surrender,"

"Never," replied the apprentice, he stretched out his hand and unleashed a burst of Force Lightning, caught of guard the Jedi Master intercepted it with his lightsaber, using the power of Vaapad to absorb the aggression rather than hit it head on, "surrender," again ordered Mace.

"No!" screamed the apprentice, leaping into the air and activating his dual bladed lightsaber, the single hilt housing two separate lightsabers, "I will not,"

Mace blocked the now enraged barrage of attacks and parried the attacks with more growing difficulty, while the apprentice kept coming, lashing out with unbelievable speed and agility, as well as well honed skill, spinning his body in order to gain momentum in attacking the Jedi, keeping the lightsaber above his head and in front of him in order to avoid impaling himself or dismembering himself.

The Jedi Master grew more observant of his opponent's technique and suddenly lashed out, shearing off the emitter of one of the apprentice's red blades, with disgust the apprentice sputtered a curse and reversed his blade, allowing it to act a single lightsaber and parrying the Jedi's attacks.

Mace Windu finally unleashed the full power of Vaapad and his blade became a blur of violet energy, a pure ring of energy that buffeted the apprentice, finally decapitating him, Mace's blade disappeared into his hilt with a hiss as he deactivated it, watching the corpse of the apprentice with pity, "too be trained in the darkness at such a young age,"

With a turn he continued toward the encampment, hopefully the apprentice's life would be the only life lost that day.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII **

**Ilum, Crystal Cave **

The old Crystal cave called to Ian. The cold wind whipped against his Jedi Robes, only the Force kept his body warm, or another human would have easily died. His Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood a few feet behind him, his hand upon his shoulder, "you must enter alone, I cannot go with you,"

Ian nodded, and felt the darkness that echoed within the cave.

"Are you ready Ian?" asked Obi-Wan.

Ian nodded, "I am ready to enter," he entered the cave.

* * *

The slushy snow from outside of the cave squished and sloshed beneath his leather boots. Ian was silent as he felt and heard the cold wind still nipping at his neck and back, glancing slightly over his shoulder his master still stood outside watching him.

Ian shook of his fears and continued on, he had remembered the stories of the visions one would see while in the cave. The Force's strong hold on the cave would drive them into one's perceptions, their thoughts, mind and heart, until they believed what they saw was real.

Ian refused to allow this non-living thing control him, "nothing shall control my destiny but me," he said adamantly to the howling wind.

He stopped for a second and rethought his lightsaber's construction, soon enough after he had his crystals it would be complete, and he would be a real Jedi. Not an apprentice, or student, or hopeful, or padawan, but a real Jedi.

He glanced over his shoulders again to see if his master was still there, but he was gone, perhaps to start up the ship and reset its temperature gage, he guessed, turning back to the cave, his master stood before him.

"Turn back Ian," said Obi-Wan, "you cannot become a Jedi, you are too weak, return to the ship now,"

Ian was shocked, his master was before him, telling him to quit, "no," he replied, "master I can do it," he then started as Master Windu walked out of a cavern, his lightsaber activated and his robes tattered.

The revered Jedi Master sneered at Ian, "you cannot possibly expect us to allow you to become a Jedi Knight now do you?"

Ian took a step back, more surprised at Master Windu's appearance in the cave than his words, "I thought you were at Jadir Prime Master Windu,"

"We were recalled, we lost the battle, Master Secura and the other non-humans were killed, I barely escaped with my life," he replied nonchalantly.

Ian looked shocked, "what-wait," he replied, as knowledge and understanding dawned upon him, "you are both illusions," he continued past them, unstopped and unchallenged.

A few minutes later he reached the Crystal chambers, he watched as they glittered beautifully before him, "yes," he said rushing forward to grab a beautiful blue one, it refused to budge.

"Oh yea, the crystals must choose me," he muttered, turning around.

He grew silent in the Force and allowed it to wash over him, in quiet meditation he felt something calling to him, a crystal, he turned as two fell to the floor, an icy-blue, more like a glacier.

He called it to him with the Force and it came to him, it was perfect to fit into his lightsaber hilt, opening the crystal chamber, he snapped it in, and clipped it back into the hilt. Holding the lightsaber with an easy grip he touched the activation plate lightly, it hummed as it gave a _snap-hiss_ and the pale blue blade extended, "marvelous,"

Ian admired the blade and did a few practice slashes, "great," he turned to leave and felt a dark presence, "oh no, trouble," he raced outside.

* * *

Obi-Wan's lightsaber activated as he felt it in the Force, and three Death Seekers appeared, "well hello there," he said before entering into battle. 


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII **

**_Jadir Prime, Republic Space _**

****

"Surrender your weapon Jedi!" ordered the Seeker Captain, his eleven Soldiers had their blasters trained on the Jedi Master.

Mace Windu's face remained unchanged, "I think I will keep them, who of you shall take it from me?"

The captain's face was no longer as cocky as before as he remembered the five apprentices that were earlier sent to deal with the Jedi Knight, "fire!" he ordered, against his better judgment as he trained his pistol on Mace.

"Peace Bithkar," said a woman from behind the captain, "lower your weapons and salute the valiant Jedi Weapons Master Mace Windu,"

The woman was beautiful by all means, her crimson hair was shoulder length, and her pale gray eyes locked Mace's, "You all would have been slaughtered under his use of Vaapad, just like my restless apprentice and his companions,"

Mace Windu bowed, "I apologize for the actions taken against your apprentices Death Seeker, however we are at war, and my coming here was only under the protection of a parley,"

"And so you have met the council of the leader of the Seekers in this system, I am Medina, a Seeker Knight, and one of the Chroniclers of our era," replied the woman with a grin, "good Jedi, let us conduct our debate now shall we?"

Mace frowned inwardly, but showed no outward emotion, with a Force probe he lightly touched the mind of Medina, and was surprised at the powerful barriers that lay over her, "Indeed, I must quite respectfully ask for your withdrawal of troops from the Jadir System, impending an imminent issue of war on your troops in this system by the Republic,"

"Ah, so your Republic disables our shields, and does so many other…questionable activities in order to properly cripple us, then has the nerve to ask for a…what did you call it master Windu? A peaceful amnesty?" Medina laughed, "the self-righteous ways of the Jedi, and this Republic behind which you hide,"

"The Death Seekers do not surrender, even when against these staggering odds," she continued, "besides, why surrender when our reinforcements are even as we speak converging on our point, ah yes Jedi, we know how focal this point is to the Republic, and now it is ours,"

Mace Windu shook his head, "Not yet it is,"

"But soon," said Medina with a sneer, "it, along with the galaxy will be ours,"

Mace Windu pulled his lightsaber from his belt, "as it seems, these negotiations are not going to plan, and this will end in bloodshed both ways, isn't it?"

Medina laughed, "I will allow you to call your armies," she turned to the captain, "then kill him," she turned to leave and return to her bunker, "Seekers At Front!" she cried out, and more soldiers began to converge on their position, as well as Seeker Apprentices, and Knights, all looking at Mace hungrily.

Mace held his hand upward, "You say you have honor!" he shouted to Medina, "then why not face me yourself!"

Medina stopped in her tracks, "Is that a challenge Mace Windu of the Jedi?"

"One-on-one," he replied, he touched his comlink for the other Jedi on the planet to hear, "if I win your forces on the planet agree to surrender, if I lose, we will surrender the planet to you,"

Medina's smile stretched as he leapt across from her position before Mace Windu, a clear thirty foot leap, "clear the way Seekers, and agree to the terms, this planet is ours!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that," replied Mace Windu, his lightsaber activating with a snap-hiss.

"You don't" sneered Medina, as she called her lightsaber to her, "come Jedi, let us do battle!"


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV **

**_Unknown Regions _**

The Death Seekers were invincible, and the most powerful race the Yuuzhan Vong ever faced, the newly decreed Supreme Overlord Rashi managed to gather a billion Yuuzhan Vong and escape Yuuzhann'tar before the Death Seekers finally used their 'Force' an abomination of the gods along with their 'machines' and destroyed the planet and the entire system in which it lay.

All that remained of the Yuuzhan Vong little over a billion, and three world-ships, all in decadent states, a billion of fifty billion. Oh how far the great have fallen, lamented High Priest Ishan.

Ishan held his face in his hands and wept, it was not something the Yuuzhan Vong were used to doing, but in the recent years it had become a custom, no longer were the rituals of the warriors held, no longer did they pray to the gods, and Yun-Yuuzhan no longer looked upon them with great pleasure.

The gods had abandoned them, and so the Yuuzhan Vong had abandoned them, let others pray, and take the pain of the gods, they no longer feared them, as Ishan had witnessed personally the power of the Death Seekers, as the High Lord Nissak stood before Supreme Overlord Shimra and crushed their leader's body without more than clenching his fist, and how he devastated almost all of their guardians when he and no more than ten Seeker Knights swept through them with swords of fire, and hands that spit forth lightning and fire that ate up the hundreds of guardians that stood in their paths.

The Force, Ishan conceded, was more powerful than the Gods. The Priest, was only a title, as he had lost all his faith.

* * *

Ishan turned to greet his fellow priest, and Harrar sighed as he sat beside him, both gazing out into the galaxy they had planned to dominate, the galaxy in which they would remake their dying Homeworld Yuuzhan'tar.

However now their plans were no longer possible, and they would have no chance for a prosperous life, and the Yuuzhan Vong as a race would eventually die out, and they would no longer be.

"The God Yun-Yahkima looks upon your weary soul Ishan," said Harrar with a grin.

Ishan sputtered a curse, "Oh vile Yun-Yakhima, and all the gods for that matter,"

"Do not curse the Gods Ishan, heretic, before Yun-Yuuzhan I place you under oath to deny your apostasy," said Harrar enraged.

Ishan waved a dismissive hand, "give me death Harrar,"

_"I give neither of you death, but a hope," said a voice. _

Ishan and Harrar surveyed the area in search of the voice, "who is there?"

A figure began to materialize before them, a pale blue figure of an alien…

"Human!" Harrar screeched in disgust as he recognized the race of the Death Seeker, "away phantom of the dead!"

"Peace!" said the figure, with an outstretched hand throwing the Yuuzhan Vong priest backward, his long brown hair moved as he turned his head, "my name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and I am a Jedi Knight, not a Death Seeker of which you speak,"

"Jeedai?" questioned Ishan with a perplexed look upon his face.

"Demon," spat Harrar, "sorcerer!"

"I said PEACE!" repeated Qui-Gon more forcefully, this time stretching his hand out towards them both, "the Death Seekers and the Jedi have the gift of the Force, yet you people are denied of it, now I return it to you,"

Ishan and Harrar fell to the floor as they felt a sensation pass through them.

"Let your eyes be opened," whispered Qui-Gon, "feel the Living Force you walkers of Death!"

Harrar screamed as he rose to his feet and rushed toward the spirit of the Jedi, with another outstretched hand Qui-Gon sent the priest back sprawling, this time adding a Force Trance to place the disgruntled being asleep, "Do you wish to use the Force young one?" he asked Ishan gently.

Ishan rose from his position on the floor and stretched out his hand, "I feel…life,"

"Yes, this is the Force,"

"What is the Force really…master?" inquired Ishan with a gentle tone.

"The Force is an energy-field, generated by every living thing, it is between you and me, and this planet and that star, and this rock and that soil, it is a web of energy, a river as you may say," finished Qui-Gon.

"Will-will you teach me how to use this power?" asked Ishan.

"I will teach you to live, and you will live to teach," replied Qui-Gon with a smile, "the Yuuzhan Vong shall not die,"


	25. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV **

Obi-Wan twisted to narrowly avoid being impaled by the Death Seeker's lightsaber, "augh, can't we not fight?" he asked the obvious leader.

The three robed figures sneered and another lashed out with his crimson blade, Obi-Wan spun on his heels and activated his lightsaber, the blue blade crackled as it intercepted the Seeker's lightsaber.

With a swift move Obi-Wan used the Force to violently shove the Seeker back into one of his companions, while the third Death Seeker used the distraction to grab Obi-Wan's throat with the Force.

His lightsaber deactivating and falling from his grip the Jedi Master gripped at his throat as he tried to use the Force to deflect the attack, but lifted three feet above the ground he was unable to ground himself.

The grip was suddenly released as a figure leapt over Obi-Wan, a ice-pale blue blade extended Ian maimed a Seeker and slammed him violently into the ship, the remaining two now on guard brought their lightsabers to bare.

Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber to him with the Force as he rushed forward, a burst of red Force Lightning stretched from the finger-tips of a Seeker towards him, bringing his blade before him it was intercepted. The lightsaber flickered and died out, "no," he spat using the Force to pull the maimed Seeker's lightsaber to him.

Ian spun his blade into Boku-Tii, the most aggressive of the Death Seeker Combat Forms, caught of guard the Seeker stumbled as the almost living with violence blade made short work of his defensive stance, backing him against the ship, "well," said Ian with a sneer, he flashed his lightsaber over the Seeker's hand sheering it off, with another swipe he removed his opponent's head.

Obi-Wan's new lightsaber's emitter was sheered off as the Seeker again shoved his back violently, "not good," he managed before he was knocked unconscious, into the Cave's wall.

The Seeker leapt into the air, ready to give the killing blow, but was violently wrenched out of the air by Ian, "come back here," he sneered at the Seeker, his lightsaber ready.

"You have much skill Jedi," said the Seeker, pulling down on his cowl revealing a woman, she smiled, "come let us finish this,"

"You cannot Biatah," replied Ian.

"Ah so you do remember me from _Last Sight_, or I though Lady Darra blinded you with her beauty as to your seeing me," she returned.

Ian frowned, "Biatah,"

Biatah stretched out her hand and blue lightning materialized inches from her gloved fingertips.

Ian opened his hand and intercepted the Force Lightning into his body, returning it with his other hand back at her, Biatah managed to leap out of the way as the redirected Force Energy struck the Cave's opening.

Biatah bared her teeth in frustration as she focused her mind on combustion, and allowed a column of fire to materialize from her fingertips, one of the deadliest of Death Seeker Force Offensives, Ian laughed as he used the Force to shield him, still laughing the fire eventually subsided.

Biatah sputtered a curse as she tried the Force Offensive that she had mastered the best, red Force Lightning forked out of her hand, the Force Drain was one of her specialties, her being able to even draw the raw energy from a lightsaber's cell through the blade itself, Ian intercepted the lightning, but instead of being drained pulled the Force from Biatah, ripping her connection from the Force itself.

"Pitiful one," said Ian with a sneer.

The beautiful young Death Seeker fell to her knees, drained, fatigued, the Force ripped from her body, "mercy," she managed to whisper.

"No," replied Ian coldly, "no mercy," he stretched his hands out and raw Force energy blasted from his fingertips, the white Force Lightning ripped into the young woman's chest throwing her backwards into the cave opening, allowing the energy to dissipate Ian laughed, "no mercy,"

He glanced at his master, lying unconscious against a wall, calling Obi-Wan's powerless lightsaber to him he clipped it to his belt and pulled the man over his shoulder, making his way toward the ship the maimed Death Seeker leapt out at him, with a quickly clenched hand the Seeker's entire body was crushed and thrown aside. The Jedi Learner had committed many crimes and broken numerous Jedi Codes, however none would know of this, because there would be no survivors to tell the tale, and his master was unconscious during the events. He would return to the Temple and seek out more of the Seeker Holocron.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI **

**_Jadir Prime, Republic Space _**

****

Mace Windu shifted into Vaapad and rushed into battle, Medina's scarlet blade intercepted his as his movements became a blur to even the well trained eyes of the Death Seekers.

Medina clicked her teeth in frustration as she used the Force to speed her up, the Death Seeker's blade became a pure ring of energy as she forced the Jedi Master back a few paces.

Mace took note of her movements and slowly shifted from Vaapad to Makashi with a more elegant side of his personality the Jedi Master absorbed most of Medina's lightsaber attacks and swept through her defenses easily.

The Death Seeker spat a curse as she took a step back and screamed in rage as she rushed forward her blade making an unknown symbol in front of her.

The Jedi Master managed a grunt before leaping over the Death Seeker, using the Force to at the same time push her forward. Medina stumbled to regain her footing and used the Force to call more valor into her body. She tightened her hands into fists as the pure dark side energy filled her, she screamed in both pain and pleasure as she felt the dark side practically pulse into her skin, her body becoming a vacuum that actually drew the very essence of darkness into her.

Mace Windu took a step back as he felt his energy being drained, he returned to Vaapad's intense Form in order to protect himself, "you are powerful Medina," he conceded as he used the Force to clothe himself as her body pulled even more and more energy into it, "however your power comes from the dark side and thus you are weaker than I am,"

"Save your philosophical Jedi Teachings for some lowly padawan Windu, I am a Seeker Master and as such am much more powerful than you," screamed Medina, she rushed forward, her blade rings of pure energy as the one blade had the appearance of many.

Mace retreated three steps and allowed his emotions to fill him as he rushed forward to connect with his opponent, Medina's blade batted his back forcing the Jedi Master back even more steps.

Medina stretched her left hand outward and allowed her dark side energy to be released, a fork of Force Lightning exploded from her fingertips and Mace intercepted it with his lightsaber, sending it back at her full-force.

The Seeker managed to leap out of the way and land a few feet back, knocking into one of the Seeker Soldiers that stood behind her, in anger she lashed out at him sheering his left hand off.

Master Windu rushed forward and pushed the Seeker back, Medina cursed as she gave more and more of her space to him, her blade seemed to be wielded by a child compared to Mace's well placed lightsaber slashes. The Seeker cried out as Mace gave her a small slash on her leg, with two quick and sudden moves the Jedi Master slashed his blade across her hand, sheering the emitter of the lightsaber off.

Medina cursed as she stepped back, Mace deactivated his lightsaber, "I am the victor,"

One of the Seeker Apprentice rushed forward his lightsaber activated, Medina raised her hand in pause, "hold your positions, we agreed to the terms of battle, and I have lost," she turned on her heels, "prepare the ships for flight," she ordered the commander.

"Y-Yes Master Medina," managed the stunned Commander.

Mace sighed as he took a step back, pulling his com from inside his robes he keyed it, "Master Secura, the planet is ours again and the Seekers are retreating, cease fire as I have granted them amnesty of their crimes on this planet,"

"As you say Master Windu," replied Aayla.

Mace turned his attention back to Medina who stood on the other side of the camp that was now loading its ships and preparing for their departure, he turned his eyes upwards and looked into the sky, the Jadir System was saved today, for how long though was a question that the Jedi and all the Republic had to answer.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII **

****

**_Cloning Facility, Daea System _**

****

Anus finished deactivating the safety protocols on the device and allowed her long blonde hair to be swept behind her back with the Force. The last Sith in the galaxy, now the Sith Master as Sidious was deceased she held much power in her hands.

"Master?" she whispered as she walked over to the now open chamber where the cloned body of Palpatine lay.

The figure looked much like his body did before his fight with Jedi Master Windu and finally Anakin Skywalker, how the Jedi Knight could actually defeat her master she still could not come to terms.

Anus used the Force to pull the Force into the body, allowing her energies to call her master's presence before her. The face of Palpatine began to twitch and finally his eyes snapped open.

Palpatine, Darth Sidious rose again.

Sidious now reclaimed his title as master, "Rise my apprentice," he said softly at Anus' loyal bow, "we have much to do now with the rise of the Death Seekers,"

Anus looked surprised, "Master, how did you know of the Death Seekers?"

Sidious smiled, "In the Force there is much that one can do," he said with a grin, "and I have seen much of the galaxy in my time as one with the Force, seeing many Jedi Knights that have also been trapped as Force Spirits, as well as many powerful Sith Masters such as Traya herself," he was quiet for a while, "even Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been doing much,"

Anus frowned and her beautiful twenty three year old eyes showed confusion, "what do you speak of Master? And how will we face this new menace along with the Jedi?"

Sidious turned to walk outward and turned to face her, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," he was silent for a moment as he thought, "hmm, if the Death Seekers are victorious in their fight with the Jedi then we will have to face them in the end, however if the Jedi win…we can easily defeat them at a later time,"

"So we will align ourselves with Jedi?" Anus practically spat the word.

"Yes," replied Sidious, "we will ally ourselves with the Jedi, and when the Jedi and the Republic are victorious we shall rip their victory from their bosom and the Sith shall rule the galaxy,"

"Certainly master," whispered Anus.

"The Death Seekers are a great threat to us, and our dominance of the galaxy is dependant on the victory of the Jedi Order," continued Sidious thoughtfully, "mmm, now it is time to formally dissolve the code of two Sith at a time, now it is time to bring about the rebirth of the Sith Empire,"

"And it will be built upon the foundation of those that have fallen to the darkness," said Sidious, _and built upon your blood Anus_.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII **

**_Jedi_****_ Temple_****_, Coruscant _**

****

Obi-Wan Kenobi's body lay suspended in the bacta tank as Ian and Yoda circled it.

The young Jedi Padawan finally stopped circling and turned to regard Yoda, "Master Kenobi's wounds will be healed with the bacta and the Healer's touch, he shall be with us again soon,"

Master Yoda turned his attention to Ian, "Have anything to report, on the attack that you and Master Kenobi suffered do you?"

"No," replied Ian quietly.

Anakin Skywalker entered the medbay, "I came as soon as I got word," he said touching his master's bacta tank, "how is his condition Master Yoda?"

"Stabilized it has Master Skywalker," replied Yoda his eyes glistened, he turned his attention back to Ian, "however, unable am I to discern, what Force put Master Kenobi in this state, unable Padawan Riath has been, in fully giving the details, of encounter with the Death Seekers,"

Anakin turned his attention to Ian, and the Padawan felt the eyes of both Jedi Masters' upon him.

Ian did not cringe under the scrutiny, his Jedi training and training under the Seeker holocron helped him ward off Force probes and the use of the Force to scan or search the memories of a being. He had recently mastered a Seeker technique to project feelings and thoughts, hiding his true thoughts and motives.

"Did anything else happen on Ilum padawan Riath?" questioned Anakin carefully.

"As I said," replied Ian, "three Death Seekers attacked us and Obi-Wan was knocked unconscious, I don't know what else happened to him,"

Anakin nodded, "you may leave padawan Riath,"

Ian nodded and left the room slowly. Yoda watched him go, "darkness I sense in him, a darkness,"

Anakin nodded in agreement, "he lied, he used the Force masterfully to conceal it but he lied to us," he said with a sigh, "I saw it in his reply, he replied as I did when I returned from the Battle of Geonosis, I never told Master Kenobi of my crime against the Tusken Raiders and I had kept it secret, the Force did not reveal my crime, but my reply did,"

"True, ah, true," said Yoda as he returned his gaze to Anakin, "a path of darkness you once walked, succumbed almost did you, but word used is almost, stronger you were, darkness did not claim you," he sighed, "but fear do I; for Obi-Wan's padawan,"

"As do I," admitted Anakin, "as do I,"

"A close eye must we keep on this padawan," concluded Yoda.

Anakin nodded as his eyes returned to his injured master.


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX **

**_Telos, Republic Space _**

****

Jedi Master Lurin Kae activated his lightsaber as the Death Seeker Medina activated hers.

He smiled, "Master Windu defeated you on Jadir as I will defeat you now,"

Medina shook her head ruefully, "Jedi arrogance, you shall die," she leapt forward her newly constructed lightsaber a ring of pure energy as she forced the Jedi Knight back a few paces.

Lurin managed to intercept her attacks with his yellow blade and roll the attacks away but he felt his power being drained, he felt his strength being sapped and his will power being dominated, Medina was using Battle Meditation on him and he felt more and more weakness pull over him.

Medina's emerald blade lanced upon him, a blade that was everywhere at once confusing the poor Jedi Master.

Lurin used the Force to throw Medina back two paces, the Death Seeker absorbed the blow and rushed forward, entering a Death Seeker Combat sequence, her blade went upwards in an arch and stretched across, Lurin parried as expected.

Medina made a lunge, Lurin batted the blade aside. The Death Seeker spun on her heel, giving her attack even more momentum and strength with which to give the blow, Lurin took three steps back as planned.

Medina rushed forward for the final three attacks and finally the seventh move of the sequence, sheering off Lurin's hands and sweeping the blade across his shoulder, the now lifeless body of Jedi Master Lurin Kae thumped to the floor, "Ayuna-Ka," she said softly, which in Death Seeker battle sequences meant death in seven moves.

Lurin was the last Jedi Master in this quadrant of Republic Space and the last defense in this sector of the galaxy. The western systems were all conquered, and the Outer rim was now in the eyes of the Death Seekers.

* * *

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos made a spin with his wrist sheering through the last Force-blind soldier present in the small Death Seeker team that had infiltrated the Republic camp.

Only four Jedi Knights were present among the fifty clone troopers that were encamped in a small settlement off the western side of the planet Kwae. And almost immediately after setting up camp they were attacked by over a hundred Death Seekers.

Quinlan turned to see Jedi Knight Marae Yaun fall to a Force-wielding Death Seeker. The Seeker turned to regard Quinlan, "Jedi Knight! I am commander of this army and I challenge you to a duel as the Jedi Master Windu faced my master Medina,"

"Alright!" replied Quinlan with a shout, "call a peaceful battle!"

The Death Seeker raised his hand and the blaster fire from his men ceased, he turned his attention back to Quinlan, "I am Seeker Master Dava Qen, Commander of this army, and you are?"

"Quinlan Vos, Jedi Master and General of the Grand Army of the Republic," replied Quinlan.

Dava re-activated his lightsaber, "then let us do battle Jedi Master,"

Quinlan rushed forward, his lightsaber held high, Dava swept his blade forward in an attempt to harm the Jedi Master's torso, Quinlan brought his blade down to intercept the attack and batted Dava's lightsaber aside, nicking the Death Seeker's left arm.

Dava retreated four steps as Quinlan entered the offensive and exercised extreme skill in batting the Seeker's lightsaber aside again.

Dava gave even more ground to the Jedi Master as he finally gave into thoughts of doubt whether or not he could defeat this Jedi or not, had he paid more attention to Quinlan's technique before engaging him he could have been more effective.

Quinlan gripped his lightsaber even tighter and swept his blade up as he leapt into the air, using the darkness within him as a fuel for his attack, although Mace Windu was the only Jedi alive to master Vaapad's awesome power and not fall to the dark side, Sora Bulq a former Jedi Master and lightsaber instructor but a traitor and dark Jedi during the Clone Wars had taught Quinlan the basics of the technique without his knowledge.

These basic techniques built the foundation of Quinlan Vos' final three attacks after which he maimed Dava Qen, the Seeker fell to his knees clutching at the stump of a right hand that he now wielded, his lightsaber with his right hand still clutching it was a few feet away.

"I am the winner," said Quinlan, "surrender," he said bringing his lightsaber before Dava's face.

"No, men kill them!" screamed Dava.

The battle erupted again, Quinlan swept his blade across the Death Seeker's shoulder and leapt over his now lifeless body to attack another. Of the four Jedi Knights on the planet only Quinlan and three Clone Troopers would survive.


	30. Chapter XXX

**Chapter XXX **

**_Dantooine, Republic Space _**

****

Cin Drallig, Jedi Master and Weapons Instructor exited the Jedi Transport, his silver hair blowing in the winds of the planet. Kella Byn, Jedi Knight followed him out.

A cry sounded out and three Kath Hounds came bounding toward them, in the midday sun of the planet they roared and came snapping their teeth.

Cin's lightsaber activated in an instant and sheered through the body of one, he used the Force to repel the other while Kella's lightsaber killed the last one.

Cin deactivated his lightsaber as he made his way toward the ancient Jedi Enclave that once lived upon the planet, though almost three thousand years had seen the last time it was used, in the days of its Masters Rand, Marr, Shan, and others. There was also rumored to be a Crystal Cave upon the surface of the planet, one similar to that of Ilum's, where the former Dark Lord Revan and the Jedi Exile once walked.

"The Jedi Enclave should be a few clicks west," said Kella as a harsh breeze hit her face.

"Alright," replied Cin, he stopped for a moment, "do you feel that?" he asked after a some meditation.

"Yes," replied Kella as she frowned, "Dark Side Energy concentrated in the vicinity of the Jedi Enclave,"

"We must tread carefully then," he said softly.

They continued on their way toward the Jedi Enclave as an even more powerful dark side sensation spread across their bodies, the Force was practically screaming danger as they reached the outskirts of the Enclave Courtyard, three Seeker Transport Ships were landed on the outside, three automatic blaster turrets aiming in their direction.

"Alright," said Cin as he turned to leave, "we must alert the Jedi Temple of the Jedi Enclave's capture,"

"You won't be going anywhere Jedi," replied a voice from behind him, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber caught Cin's attention.

He turned to see a tall man in dark Jedi robes standing arrogantly in front of seven Seeker Apprentices, the tall man had a scar that stretched across his face, a scar from his chin to his ear.

The man smiled, "I am Abiathan, the Master of this Seeker Sylun, oh, I am sorry, in basic I mean the Master of this Seeker Academy, and according to my knowledge you are trespassing,"

"This is still Republic Space," replied Kella indignantly, "and when the Republic learns of your invading it they-,"

Abiathan laughed, "Your Republic is in shambles, many systems still in destitute after the war with your enemies the Trade Federation and the Confederacy, in fact, the leader of your enemy was the Chancellor of the Republic,"

"Darth Sidious would have probably posed a greater threat to our invasion than your Republic, so we must truly thank you for your assistance in thwarting him," he continued, "but alas, our gratitude can only be extended so much, and your tolerance of the unclean, the acceptance of the worthless, disgusting species of alien in the galaxy is a sin that we cannot overlook,"

Abiathan's smile became a sneer, "Apprentices, kill them,"

The seven apprentices made their way toward the two Jedi, four aimed at the weaker Kella, and three at the stronger Cin.

Kella's lightsaber activated and she spun on her heel as she let out a cry, she was a master of Niman, the diplomat's form, her blade deflected many attacks from the Seeker Apprentices, but her defense eventually fell short as a well aimed thrust allowed a lightsaber to be plunged into her back, her now lifeless body falling to the floor noisily.

Cin's lightsaber was a ring of pure energy, a green ring of light that devastated the defenses of the Apprentices that stood before him, Juyo's form, the most aggressive of the Seven Lightsaber Forms used by Jedi and Sith, the one used before Mace Windu's adaptation of Vaapad was a truly deadly form.

Dismembering and decapitating apprentices that stood before him, six apprentices fell, before the seventh was sheered in two. Cin spun his lightsaber in front of him, a taunt to Abiathan.

Abiathan shook his head as thirteen more apprentices came to reinforce his position, "I will deal with this Jedi myself,"

The Seeker Master used the Force to enhance his speed as he leapt into battle, his lightsaber faster than Cin's Jedi trained eyes could follow, sweeping through his right shoulder, his lightsaber and right arm falling to the floor smoking.

The Jedi Master fell to his knees as he cried out in pain, his left hand over the now stump of a right arm that he held.

Abiathan laughed, "not even able to parry my first attack? Shame on you Jedi Master, and you are suppose to be the Weapon's Instructor of the Jedi Temple, a shame, a shame,"

Cin's eyes widened, "you knew of me?"

Abiathan's smile widened, "I know everything about the Jedi, for we have a traitor in your ranks," he spun his blade as he swept it across the Jedi Master's shoulder and the now headless body of the Jedi Master fell to the ground.

Abiathan looked upon the body with mock pity, "such a powerful Jedi Master, and yet so weak?" he turned on his heels, "clean up this mess, and open up a channel to Master Kai, thank him for the information given on the Jedi Master Cin Drallig and take a report on the current status of the Jedi Temple,"

Abiathan planned on becoming a Lord soon enough and climbing the levels until he reached the status of High Lord.


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI **

Anakin Skywalker sat cross-legged in the Meditation Chambers of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was still to come out of his coma, even though even the great Jedi Healer Barriss Offee healed his physical wounds, his master's emotional and psychological wounds were still deep, too deep for even the great Jedi Master Offee's Force probes.

Anakin was tired, although the past two years had been almost uneventful, from the end of the Clone Wars to the beginning of the new Great War as it had now been named, it had been relatively peaceful. His children were born in Naboo, in an area where Padme had specifically chosen to have their children and to make their home.

In fact, in a few days Padme and the children would be returning to Naboo for a while until they had more information on the Death Seeker threat. He would miss them dearly.

Anakin frowned as he stretched his perceptions out, he felt a presence in the room, a presence both strange and familiar, like an old friend. His eyes snapped open, "Qui-Gon!"

The Jedi Master stood before him, glowing an eerie glow, "Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," he said softly, he smiled, "I knew you had the mark of greatness in you, the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force,"

"Have you seen Master Kenobi? He is-,"

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon, "Obi-Wan is with the Force right now,"

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm, "You mean he's dead?"

"No," replied the older Jedi Master softly, "Obi-Wan is suspended in the Force, and only later can he return to his conscious state, I have spoken with him quite frequently,"

"How is he?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "Do not worry for your master, he is in good condition, he shall return to you soon enough, but how long do you plan to hide your marriage and your children from Obi-Wan's knowledge?"

Anakin groaned, "Master, Obi-Wan would notify the Council, and then I would be cast out of the Jedi Order, I would be Exiled,"

Qui-Gon shook his head ruefully, "As rule following my padawan Obi-Wan is, I do not believe he would reveal your secret to the Council, and he suspects it anyway,"

Anakin bowed his head in respect, "I will tell him when he awakens then,"

"Good," replied Qui-Gon, "however my real reason for being here is to alert you to the turning tide that will occur, in this war there will be a new hero, and a new villain, a villain that has not revealed his true self just yet, and has not revealed his true intentions at the moment, and a hero that has just returned," the spectral image of Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master faded.

"What do you mean?" inquired Anakin softly, there was only silence in his head.

The Jedi Master felt a tremor in the Force, an arrival at the Jedi Temple, "Timoth," he whispered before leaping to his feet.


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Chapter XXXII **

**_Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_ **

Timoth Frejik, the padawan of Anakin Skywalker that had gone missing for the past two months stood before the three Jedi Masters of the Council that were present in the Temple. Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Mace Windu.

"You have returned padawan Frejik," said Anakin with a smile.

"And I have master," he replied.

The three Jedi Masters noted the change in the sixteen year old's attitude, gone was his childish arrogance and demeanor, he now stood with an air of authority a mystery shrouded his features and the Force shone even more brightly from within him.

"Of your experience tell us, please do," said Master Yoda.

Timoth nodded, "I was ambushed in a lounge on the planet's surface, and knocked unconscious, and for I don't know how long, remained in a comatose state,"

Mace and Anakin nodded.

"I was awakened by a mysterious creature, a Fosh I believe she called her specie, her name was Vergere, and she said that she was a Jedi Knight from long ago," continued Timoth.

"Vergere?" inquired Anakin surprised, "she is alive? What of the Invaders-," abashed he allowed himself to calm, "continue padawan Frejik,"

Timoth nodded, "This Jedi, taught me many things, of the Force, of Life of the Death Seekers, many things that proved true…one of which is that the Death Seekers existed before the Jedi Order and that the first Jedi Master in the galaxy was a Death Seeker Lord that abandoned their Order,"

The three Jedi Masters felt a chill crawl their skin as this new information dawned on them, all along the Jedi had thought the Death Seekers merely a sect from the Sith Empire, only now did it occur to them that it could have been the Jedi and the Sith that were a Sect from the Death Seekers.

"And I have returned to you masters, with knowledge of their ways, their technology, their ranks, their lords, their lore, their teachings, their techniques to help lead the Republic to victory," finished Timoth, after relating his many adventures and quests at the hand of his teacher Vergere, the Jedi Master, Seeker Master and Sith Master.

Anakin was the first to speak as the silence overtook the room, "I accept you back padawan Frejik, you may rest now, we must seek council in private,"

Timoth nodded respectfully and left the room.

Anakin turned to his contemporary masters, "Did you not feel the Force flow even more powerfully through him?"

Mace nodded, "I felt great strength and power flow from his body, the Force was a blanket across his skin,"

"And yet, no darkness do I sense in him, eh, no darkness," whispered Yoda, "hmm, powerful he has become, but sense no darkness in him do I, a Jedi he still remains," the wizen Jedi Master was quiet for a moment, "and yet, Vergere, this one still a mystery to us, still a mystery Vergere is to the Jedi," he sighed, "dark times, dark times are upon the Jedi, and all the galaxy,"

"And yet there is a darkness I sense in Ian Riath," said Anakin, "darkness flows through his body, not through the body of my padawan,"

Mace Windu nodded, "I felt it in Ian too, we tread carefully with this one, there is an imbalance in the Force, like a famine death has struck the galaxy, and the Jedi Order will take the most blame in these affairs,"

"Indeed, much blame there is Master Windu," said Yoda, "mm-hmm, mm-hmm, much blame indeed, alert the Supreme Chancellor we must of this new information, more Jedi must be trained, better, stronger in the Force, ended the Clone Wars have, but just begun the Great War has,"

"We must look to the Force as our guide," said Anakin, "trust is the only currency of the living Force,"

Mace Windu rose from his seat, "I will go to the outer-rim to defend them against the Death Seekers,"

Anakin nodded, "I will remain here for a while, and I will join you shortly,"

"May the Force be with you Master Windu," said Yoda.

"May the Force be with you Master Yoda," replied Mace.

"May the Force be with us all in this Great War," amended Anakin as he rose from his seat.

* * *

Part II End


	33. Part III: Clash of the Titans

**Emissaries of Darkness III:  
Clash of the Titans **

**As the battle between the Jedi Knights and the fearsome Death Seeker Order continues the Republic is on verge of collapse; entire systems destroyed, many independent systems allying themselves with the Death Seeker Armada, the Republic Forces and Jedi Knights find themselves grossly outnumbered. **

**A Jedi Knight returns home, as a comatose Obi-Wan Kenobi still lies in the medical bay… **

**Chapter XXXIII **

_**Jedi Temple, Coruscant **_

Ian Riath, newly appointed Jedi Knight sat across from Timoth Frejik, Jedi Padawan—the padawan that had gone missing for the past two months.

Ian gave a slight sneer to the lower Jedi, "padawan Frejik, you have returned from Seeker Captivity have you not?"

Timoth nodded, "I served under Master Vergere,"

"The alien," spat Ian with contempt.

Timoth raised an eye-brow, "I remember distinctly that you were the one who stayed behind on the Death Seeker War-Ship with Lady Darra,"

Ian barked a laugh, "yes that fool of a Lord, there is no room for fools such as her in the Order,"

Timoth's eyebrow raised even higher, "Which Order Ian?"

The Jedi Knight grinned wickedly, "You'll have to figure that out now won't you Timoth, but you were always the Farmer Jedi so you don't know," he rose from his position, "stay out of my way student of Vergere, cause if you bar my path, I will crush you,"

Timoth watched Ian leave, "ah, crush me you wish to Master Kai? I do not think so," he looked thoughtful, "but I will not leave you the chance,"

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master entered the room, "I sensed a great unrest in Ian, what did you tell him?"

Timoth shook his head, "Nothing at all really, I just wished to ascertain certain truths from his mind, and I have," he grew silent.

Anakin frowned, "You did not speak more of your training in the Seeker ways of the Force when you now came,"

The padawan raised his eyes to regard his master, "I am sorry Master Skywalker, but I have received much training in the two months that I spent with the Death Seekers, knowledge of the Sith, of the Jedi, and of the Death Seekers themselves, one cannot see the Force without seeing every aspect of it, and then choosing his or her own path,"

Anakin sat across from his padawan, "and what path have you chosen?"

Timoth smiled, "My path is my own, and I have chosen my own, I walk the path of the Jedi, whereas Ian walks the path of the Sith,"

Anakin's startled look did not faze the young Jedi, and he continued, "Ian has chosen his own path, and his path leads only to his own demise and destruction, as do all that follow him,"

Timoth's eyes shone, "The galaxy will never see the likes of an enemy, a darkness so great as Ian Riath,"

Anakin let out a sigh, "We must watch him carefully then, as I must watch you,"

Timoth's eyes revealed nothing, "You must view all as exposable in order for the greater good, even those that you _Love_,"

The Jedi Master's eyes flashed, but he remained silent, and Timoth smiled, let his master meditate, let him think about his actions and his decisions, in the meantime, he would return to his meditations.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Chapter XXXIV **

The Council of the High Lords was in session, the three High Lords of the Death Seekers sat in the deepest chambers of their ship.

Owedd, Nissak, and Arafs. The Three High Lords, the three factions that made up the Order of Death Seekers.

The three lords bowed in unison, officially opening the council and alerting all on the ship to leave them to their privacy.

Nissak was the first to speak, "I say we go for the Jedi Temple immediately, we can destroy it as well as capture Coruscant, we must do this now, we have the power and the army, we can defeat them!"

"No," replied Owedd, "I say we remain in this mode of fighting, that we take system by system, a systematic way,"

Arafs raised an inquisitive eyebrow, his marking of the Riash Clan distorted slightly, "And you were the one who wished to kill Vergere, the one who has made most of this invasion possible? We have word from Master Kai of the Jedi's advancement into the Outer Rim,"

"Master Kai has also proved to be invaluable to us," stated Nissak, "he should be promoted to Lord,"

"Indeed," said Owedd with a sneer, "do we plan to make each person who does good a Lord? It is best we bathe ourselves in the Seal of Bessan,"

Arafs raised an eyebrow, "And you call yourself the governor of the Light side Owedd?"

Owedd returned his words with an even more arrogant sneer, "the use of the light side is only a matter of choice High Lord Arafs,"

"Truly," replied Arafs with mock belief, "we must make ourselves known to the High Masters of the Jedi and Sith Orders,"

"Orders High Lord Arafs?" questioned Nissak with quiet resignation, "the Sith Order is no more with the death of Darth Rageous,"

"There is another, and Lord Sidious has risen again," replied Arafs.

"And so we shall face the High Lord of each faction," said Owedd.

"Ah, yes," whispered Nissak with glee, "I have heard of the Jedi Grand Master Yoda, the High Lord of the Jedi,"

"And I have long wished to face Darth Sidious, the true High Lord of the Sith," admitted Owedd.

"And thus you shall," said Arafs, his eyes shone as he glanced at his fellow High Lords, "we will arrange the battles so that they may be in our favor,"

"Of course," amended Owedd and Nissak.

"A clash of the Titans of the Orders as it were," smiled Arafs, "two High Lords of the Death Seekers facing off the High Lords of the Jedi and the Sith,"

"It will be in our favor, we will be the victors," said Owedd with certainty, "I have foreseen it,"

"And so it shall be,"


	35. Chapter XXXV

**Chapter XXXV **

**_Room of Meditation, Jedi Temple, Coruscant _**

****

Two Jedi Masters sat opposite each other. Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda both sat at opposite positions in the small bare room, both deep in meditation and thought.

Anakin opened his eyes, "Master Yoda, I have seen Master Qui-Gon Jinn,"

The much older Jedi Master's eyes opened slowly, "Seen him you have? Alive is he? In the Force?"

The other master nodded, "Yes Master Yoda, he came to me quite recently. He explained Obi-Wan's condition, he is in the Force right now, his spirit not connected with his body,"

Yoda bowed his head with a slow bow, "suspected this I did, sensed no being within the body of Kenobi had I, yet refrained from mentioning it I had,"

Anakin nodded and grew silent again as both Masters returned to their meditations. All the Jedi had been touched by the war in some way, for the past five years; ever since the start of the Clone Wars no longer were the padawans and the hopefuls taught defensive maneuvers but were now taught offensive maneuvers, to be greater Generals and Commanders of the Republic Army. They were taught tactical maneuvers and military combat sequences, they were drilled more like soldiers than had been originally meant for the Jedi.

"Lost themselves the Jedi have," said Yoda almost as if reading Anakin's mind, the younger master opened his eyes to regard Yoda.

"Gripped the galaxy darkness has, no longer in their place the Jedi are," finished Yoda.

Anakin understood this, "The Jedi are suppose to be the guardians and defenders of the Republic, however they are not suppose to be the Generals and Commanders of the Republic's Army. The Jedi were suppose to be pacifists in the time of need, diplomats to prevent wars, however now wars are all that the Jedi are getting involved in,"

Yoda turned to face Anakin, his green face brightly light with the Force, "wisdom you have young Skywalker, much wisdom; beyond your years,"

Anakin bowed, "thank you Master Yoda,"

Yoda's eyes turned teary as the Jedi Master clutched at his chest, "Feel that do you Master Skywalker?"

Anakin frowned, "no,"

Yoda's eyes darted from left to right as he tried to find the source of the whispers that now crawled in his ears, _"Agella Prime,"_ the soft voice said, "hear that did you Master Skywalker?"

Anakin's frown became even more confused and distraught, "no master Yoda, I do not,"

Yoda's eyes closed as he cleared his mind and used the Force to travel, "Agella Prime," the Jedi Master whispered, he climbed down from his repulsor chair his walking stick now in hand, "meet the High Lords I will, face them I will,"

Anakin rose to his feet, "I will go with you,"

"No," replied Yoda forcefully, then softer, "no young master Skywalker, needed you are here, no member of the Council is present on planet other than Shaak Tii, needed you are here, face this High Lord I must alone,"

Anakin yielded hesitantly, "Master are you sure?"

"Yes," replied Yoda, "fear not for me young master, the Force is with me, as it is with you,"

Anakin nodded, "May the Force be with you master Yoda,"

"It is," replied Yoda with a humorous smile, "it is young Skywalker,"

* * *

**_Sith Temple, Korriban_**

****

Darth Sidious felt and heard it too, _"Agella Prime,"_ a voice whispered softly in his ear.

"Agella Prime," he repeated out loud.

"What my lord?" asked Anus quietly from her position before him, the meditation room of the Sith Temple still warm from their Force exercises.

Sidious rose from his position, the tips of his robes curled in pure expression of his power, "I am to go to Agella Prime, there I will meet the High Lords of the Death Seekers and will face them, either they will join us or we will join them, but only in words, our allegiance will still remain to the Jedi," he smiled, "again only in words, our allegiance will be to our own,"

Anus nodded and rose from her position, "I will go with you,"

"No," replied Sidious, "the other seven Sith Apprentices need you here to teach them, you are a Sith Master, second only to me, teach them the darkness well in my absence my apprentice,"

Anus bowed in respect, "as you say milord,"

Sidious left the room with Anus fuming, "I should never have brought you back _my lord,"_ she said with a sneer.


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Chapter XXXVI **

**_Senatorial Apartments, Coruscant _**

****

Anakin and Padme sat opposite each other in their Living Quarters. The Jedi Master's face was distant, his gaze far reaching.

Padme was worried about her husband, as she was worried about the entire galaxy. She had not taken any active role or part of importance in the war in view of her children. However in recent days she was considering becoming a senator again or even enlisting as a Republic Diplomat to hold conferences with the Death Seekers.

However the beautiful woman from Naboo was much more pre-occupied with worrying about Anakin at the moment, "What's wrong Ani?" she asked softly, it was late in the evening; Luke and Leia were both fast asleep. Their Nanny Droid positioned in a defensive angle outside their room.

Anakin's eyes returned to their plane, they caught her own, "I was just worried about all that has transpired, that's all," he was quiet again.

Padme pressed her lips together in determination, "Tell me Anakin, tell me what's bothering you,"

Anakin sighed relenting; "It's just that I feel the affects of the war taking its toll on our children. Both Luke and Leia are much more aggressive than they should be, much quicker to violence and anger, frustration. The atmosphere of war that surrounds their growth and upbringing may harm them in even greater ways than ever thought imaginable."

The Jedi Master grew silent again, and Padme waited for him to continue. She would not interrupt him while he was revealing his deepest thoughts to her.

"When war touched the galaxy. When the dark side touched the galaxy I felt it echo through the Force. When Brethis, Atehas, Mayras, and other planets were laid desolate; I felt it echo through the Force. It is obvious that Luke and Leia, although not fully trained in the Force also felt their destruction as life was ripped from its bosom." Anakin's face fell, "and these echoes can lead to the destruction of our children," his eyes became icy as they again caught Padme's, "as the darkness ascends upon the galaxy, Luke and Leia may very well be consumed by darkness,"

Padme gasped and felt a coldness grip her heart. It was fear; fear of losing her husband, fear of losing her children, fear of all the things that the Death Seekers brought with them when they entered the galaxy.

Anakin rose from his position, "Padme I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I-," he fell silent.

Padme frowned, "what's wrong?"

Anakin's lightsaber snapped to life as he spun from his chair sending it reeling. Three robed figures appeared in front of him, lightsabers blazing to life simultaneously.

"Anakin!" screamed Padme in surprise she took two steps back to pick up her blaster pistol that was on the counter.

Anakin spun the lightsaber on his wrist, "Peace Death Seekers, leave here now and leave with your lives," he brought his lightsaber into Form VII Juyo, "or don't leave here alive,"

One of the figures laughed and pulled at the cowl of his robes revealing familiar features, "Ah Master Skywalker, I had not been able to meet you when I had wished but still, it is an honor," he made a mock bow, "I am Lord Fyte,"

Anakin frowned, "The Lord that Obi-Wan and Ian met?"

"Yes," replied Fyte, he rushed forward, "time to die Anakin!"

Anakin spun his lightsaber on his wrist again intercepting all three lightsabers at once, he managed a grunt as he used the Force to enhance his strength repelling their attack. On his heel he spun, the arc of the lightsaber's blade a ring of energy as it made contact with another lightsaber. It crackled and sparks flew as both again made contact.

The Jedi Master was having difficulty counteracting their attacks properly, they were too well knit in their attacks; each taking their turn to attack him. It was time to even the odds he thought to himself.

One of the combatants deflected a blaster bolt that Padme had managed to fire, another was reflected to hit Padme directly in her blaster hand. The woman gave a shriek in pain and tried to retreat to the balcony.

A Death Seekers made a dismissive flick of the wrist in her direction, sending her reeling outward. Padme stumbled back and fell from the balcony, her good hand managing to grasp the ledge, "Anakin!" she screamed in fear.

"Padme!" shouted Anakin as he tried to turn to her, two other lightsabers appeared and now Anakin was pitted against five Death Seekers. He heard a sound he did not wish to hear, and that made his heart grow cold in fear.

"Father?" asked a sleepy eyed Luke as he stood in the doorway of his and Leia's room, still in his night robes.

"Ah," said Lord Fyte, "the Skywalker child," he laughed, "aren't the Jedi forbidden to have a children, or even marry for that matter?" he laughed again, "the Death Seekers have no such restrictions,"

Luke and Leia both stood in their doorway, wide-eyed at the battle that had erupted. Two Death Seekers surrounded them and both children began to cry.

Anakin managed a scream of frustration as he allowed the Force to overcome him, again like it did when his mother died. His family was in danger, and whichever side of the Force flowed through him he knew one thing: His family would not be hurt or the Death Seekers would no longer seek death; Death would seek them all.


End file.
